It's A Genius
by crayonlighting
Summary: Prequel to "The birds and the bees" this story does contain Mpreg. sexual situations, and a bit of swearing. none of this is true. I promise, that I made it all up. so it never happened. ever. this is the story of Spencer's first pregnancy.


From the moment Spencer laid his eyes on Derek he knew that he had to have him, he couldn't get past that brown skin, and those amazing muscles, he was extremely attracted to the other profiler, and he just couldn't help stealing glances at him, and hoping so much to room with Derek on their away trips, he just liked him. Derek, likes to think he's a better profiler than he's given credit for, he knew from the moment he saw Spencer looking at him, from over the rim of his coffee cup, that he saw something in his eyes, something that started a fire inside his heart, he knew that he had to have Spencer, and make him his. So he started flirting, subtle touches against his hands, and various other body parts, and Spencer never said anything just blushed and brushed it off. Derek being the take charge kind of man he was, took charge, and just kissed Spencer. They were in the middle of a case, Reid had come into the hotel room, they were sharing, with some case files in his hands. Derek had just come out of the bathroom, wearing only his pajama pants, smiling slightly when he sees Spencer standing there frozen. Spencer did that cute nervous stutter thing that he does, and he made that cute little face he does when he's uncomfortable. Derek couldn't help himself he just had to kiss those cute lips of Spencer's. Derek thought he was going to be completely rejected, if not slapped in the face for making such a bold move, but to his surprise, Spencer had kissed him back. They ended up cuddling together, and kissing for a few hours, and after that everything else just sort of fell into place.

* * *

Spencer sighs, laying on the bed, watching Derek as he gets dressed for work.  
"C'mon pretty boy, you have to get up for work now" Derek says, looking at his husband, lying on the bed.  
They'd been married for two years, going on three, and they honestly couldn't be happier.

Spencer nods, "I'm just a bit tired" he mumbles, as he finally gets out of bed.  
Derek leans down, pressing a kiss to Spencer's forehead, "You get in the shower, and I'll have your coffee waiting for you, when you get out" he smiles.  
"That sounds good" he smiles, "Thanks babe."  
Derek smiles, "anything for you" he says softly, "Now go on," he says, giving Spencer's ass a light tap, as he walks into the bathroom.

Derek finishes getting dressed for work, before he goes downstairs, making Spencer a cup of coffee just like he promised. He brings the coffee upstairs, setting it on the nightstand for Spencer, for when he came out of the shower.  
Spencer comes out of the shower a few minutes later, smiling at the cup of coffee, he practically drops his towel, as he picks up his cup, taking long sips of the warm coffee.  
Derek smiles, pressing a kiss to Spencer's cheek, "I love you Spence."  
Spencer smiles, "I love you too Derek" he says setting his coffee down, to get dressed for work.  
Spencer gets dressed, in one of his sweater vests, picking out a matching tie, before he finishes drinking his coffee, he goes downstairs to make himself coffee for the car ride to the office.

Derek comes downstairs a few minutes later, "you ready?" he asks looking at his husband.  
Spencer nods, looking at a small bottle, "Can I take an aspirin with coffee?" he asks.  
Derek shrugs, "Try for water" he says, "You have a headache?" he asks.  
Spencer nods, before taking the aspirin, and taking his coffee with him , "it's not too bad" he says.  
Derek nods, "Alright" he says, feeling a little worried about Spencer, as they walk out to the car.

Halfway to the office Spencer sighs, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, as he tries not to stare out the window too much.  
"You alright Spence?" Derek asks, glancing over at his husband.  
Spencer nods, "Yeah" he mumbles.  
"What's going on?" he asks, knowing that Spencer was lying.  
Spencer sighs, "Just feeling a little nauseous" he says, "I'm alright, probably should have eaten some toast this morning" he mumbles.  
"You sure, you're alright?" Derek asks, feeling worried.  
Spencer nods, "I'm alright" he insists.  
Derek nods, though he still feels worried, he knew Spencer didn't like when he worried about him, Spencer didn't like to be babied.

Spencer sighs, as he walks into the office, slightly behind Derek, he sits down at his desk, looking through his stack of paperwork. A few minutes later Spencer, excuses himself from his desk, hurrying down the hall into the bathroom, Spencer locks himself into a stall, as he feels a wave of nausea come over him, Spencer leans over the toilet, as he vomits, coughing, as he clears his throat. He sighs, running his fingers through his hair, as he feels the sudden urge to vomit, once more. Spencer sighs, leaning back against the stall, he thinks that he definitely won't skip breakfast tomorrow, as he leans over the toilet once more, throwing up again.  
Spencer flushes the toilet, before going over to the sink, splashing some water onto his face, gently running his fingers through his hair, before walking back to the office.  
"Hey" Derek says stepping out into the hall.  
Spencer smiles a bit, "Hey."  
"Are you alright?" he asks, "I went away for a minute, and then you were gone." he says.  
Spencer rolls his eyes, "What are you my babysitter?"  
"No, but you'd said you were feeling sick earlier, I'm just worried" he says.  
Spencer shrugs, "I just had too much coffee this morning, and needed to use the restroom" he says.  
Derek nods, because well Spencer did drink a lot of coffee, "okay then" he says, feeling satisfied with the answer.  
Spencer looks at Derek a moment, before he walks back into the office, settling back into his work.

Derek finds it very hard to concentrate on his work, when he keeps watching Spencer, and the way he just seams uncomfortable, he sighs, he can't help feeling worried, when Spencer gets up for the third time to use the restroom. He knows Spencer drinks a lot of coffee, but this was just unusual. He sighs, looking away, before he gets up, from his desk, going to tell Spencer that he wanted him to go home.  
Derek runs into Spencer as he comes out of the bathroom.

"Derek" Spencer says, feeling surprised.  
"Spencer" he says, "if you're not feeling well, please just tell me, I can take you home" he says, reaching for his hand.  
Spencer sighs, "I'm feeling fine" he says, "It's just a headache."  
"Look, I don't care how much coffee you had, I know you don't get up four times in an hour an a half, just to pee" he says, looking at his husband.  
Spencer sighs, "I didn't have breakfast, is all" he says, "I needed to have something with that aspirin, is all" he says.  
Derek sighs, "Damnit Spencer, don't lie to me" he says.  
"I'm not lying" Spencer frowns, "Alright, so I was sick, this morning, but I really did have to use the restroom" he says.  
Derek sighs, "Spencer, you need to rest, if you're not feeling well," he says, "You need to rest, so that you don't get sick, Spencer please."  
"I'm not sick" he says, "and I feel fine" he says, "I just need to get back to work" he mumbles, taking his hand back from Derek, walking past him back into the office.

Derek sighs, feeling defeated, he knew how stubborn Spencer was. He only wanted to help, but Spencer wouldn't let him.  
Spencer went the rest of the afternoon, without getting sick, he just feels really tired by the end of the day, and wanted to go to bed.  
Once they get home, Spencer presses a kiss to Derek's cheek, before going upstairs to change out of his work clothes. Derek looks around the kitchen for something to make for dinner, because well Spencer was terrible at cooking.  
Derek goes upstairs a few minutes later, smiling as he watches Spencer undress. Derek walks up behind Spencer, wrapping his arms around his waist. Spencer jumps in surprise, "Derek!"  
Derek smiles, "You look so good" he whispers, pressing a kiss to Spencer's neck.  
Spencer blushes lightly, leaning back into Derek's touch, "I love you Derek."  
"I love you too pretty boy" he smiles, "C'mon, let's go out to dinner tonight" he says softly, "something really nice, just the two of us."  
Spencer smiles, it'd been a while since they went out, a few weeks at least, reminded him of when Derek would always try to wine and dine Spencer, when they first started dating.  
"I'd love that Derek" he says, turning around to look at his husband.  
Derek smiles, "You get dressed, I'll make reservations."

Spencer finds it hard to stop smiling, with the way that Derek has been treating him like a total princess tonight. He held his hand while they walked into the restaurant, and he even ordered for the both of them, Spencer loves that he has the world's most romantic husband.  
"You're such a romantic" Spencer giggles.  
Derek smiles, "Just want to treat you like the princess that you are."  
"Damn right I'm a princess" he smiles.  
Derek laughs, "I love you Spencer."  
"I love you too Prince charming."  
Derek smiles, "Just so you know, you'd make a terrible girl."  
"You'd make a worse girl" Spencer says, trying to defend himself.  
"That was a terrible comeback" Derek laughs.

After dinner Derek and Spencer arrive home, a little before midnight, Spencer wants to cuddle, and just sleep. Derek knows just what to do when Spencer gets all cuddly, late at night.  
"you go get ready for bed, and I'll bring you some tea" he says softly.  
"Want coffee" Spencer frowns.  
"It's too late for coffee" Derek tells him, "Tea time" he says pressing a kiss to Spencer's forehead.  
Spencer just nods, feeling too tired to try and get his way.

Spencer goes into their bedroom, quietly changing into his pajamas, crawling into bed, smiling when he sees Derek come into the room, carrying a cup of tea. Derek smiles, handing Spencer his tea.  
"Thank you" Spencer smiles, taking a sip of his tea, as he watches Derek undress, and get into pajamas, before getting into bed with Spencer.  
"You only didn't want me to have coffee, cause you know how tea, always makes me cuddly" he accuses, smiling at Derek.  
Derek smiles, "I like you, when you're cuddly."  
Spencer smiles, "I love you" he says, taking another sip of his tea.  
"I love you too Spence" he smiles.

Spencer finishes his tea, setting his cup on the nightstand, as he sets the alarm.  
"Can I have my cuddles now?" Spencer asks, looking at Derek.  
Derek smiles, "Of course" he says, closing the book he was reading, setting it aside.  
Spencer smiles, cuddling close against Derek, wrapping his arms around Derek's waist.  
Derek smiles, pressing a kiss to Spencer's hair, before he turns the lamp off, wrapping his arms around Spencer's body, holding him close to him.  
"Goodnight Derek" Spencer says, pressing a kiss to his husband's lips.  
"Goodnight Spencer."

Spencer wakes up in the morning, feeling a bit more than nauseous, he quickly get up from bed, hurrying into the bathroom. Spencer leans over the toilet, as he vomits. Spencer kneels down in front of the toilet, as he vomits, once more. Spencer groans, running his fingers through his hair, feeling like he was going to be sick again.

"Spence?" Derek calls from in the bedroom, "Spencer?" he calls getting up from the bed walking into the bathroom.  
Spencer didn't want Derek to see him like this, but he couldn't help the sudden urge to vomit once more.  
Derek leans down, gently rubbing Spencer's back.  
Spencer sighs, reaching up to flush the toilet, finally feeling like he couldn't throw up anymore.  
"You alright pretty boy?" he asks.  
Spencer nods, "Just need some coffee and some breakfast" he says softly.  
"I'll bring you breakfast in bed" he says, "but I think tea will help settle your stomach, better than coffee" he says.  
Spencer sighs, "Need caffeine" he says, "Can't work if I haven't had coffee" he mumbles, picking himself up from the bathroom floor.  
"You're not going to work" Derek says, "you're sick."  
Spencer groans, "I can't stay home all day" he says, "I'll be bored to tears."  
"Spencer you're sick, you're not going to work, you need to stay home and rest, and get well again" he says.  
"I feel just fine" he says.  
"you're obviously not" Derek says.  
"Derek please," Spencer says, "I'm okay, really, I don't even feel sick" he says, "I feel just fine."  
"Spencer, you were just throwing up, you're clearly not fine" he says.  
Spencer frowns, "Derek please?"  
"Bed."  
Spencer rolls his eyes, "fine" he mumbles, feeling like he couldn't fight with Derek right now.  
Derek presses a kiss to Spencer's forehead, "I'll bring you breakfast and tea" he says.  
Spencer just nods, before he brushes his teeth.  
Derek goes downstairs, making Spencer some breakfast, and some tea.  
Spencer brushes his teeth, before getting back into bed, frowning, he feels mad at Derek, but he feels mad at himself for not putting up more of a fight.  
Spencer sits up in bed, looking down at the blankets cover him, picking at the fabric, he was already bored, he didn't know what he was supposed to do all day here.

"Derek I hate you" Spencer says, when Derek comes back into the bedroom.  
Derek frowns, "but I made you toast, with your favorite strawberry jam" he says, "and your favorite tea" he says sadly.  
"I want to go to work," Spencer says, "I don't even feel sick" he mumbles, "I'm already fucking bored to shit, I don't even know what I'm supposed to do all day locked in this house."  
Derek sighs, "You're not well, Spencer" he says.  
"Whatever Derek" Spencer says, , "It doesn't matter."  
Derek sighs, setting down Spencer's breakfast on the nightstand, "You mad at me pretty boy?"  
Spencer shrugs, "I guess" he says.  
"You guess you're mad at me?"  
Spencer sighs, "I just want to be at work."  
"Rest here today" he says, "and if you're feeling better, you can go back to work tomorrow" he says softly.  
"Okay" he says, not even looking at Derek.  
"Okay?"  
Spencer sighs, "I just don't even feel like I can put up a fight, because you're just going to win" he says, "so I'm just going to go back to bed, because I honestly can't fight with you."  
Derek frowns, "Pretty boy."  
Spencer sighs, "I physically can't fight with you Derek, I honestly can't, so there's no point in even trying" he says."  
"I'm intimidating?"  
"Derek, stop trying to provoke me" he says, "you know if it was that kind of fight, I'd win, hands down" he says.  
Derek wants to laugh, but he doesn't.  
"If I'm not going to work, then I just want to go back to sleep" he mumbles, laying down on the bed.  
Derek sighs, getting up from the bed, as he gets dressed for work.

Spencer wakes up a few hours later, feeling well rested, but he still feels upset that he couldn't be at work like he wanted to be. He has no idea what to do with himself all day, it's not like he had brought a case file home with him, he wishes that he did, but honestly he'd finished most of it in the office, and had planned to finish it today.  
Spencer sighs, he couldn't even be mad at Derek, he wants to be mad at Derek, but he can't be, he doesn't even know why he can't be mad at Derek, but he's not. He just thinks about how it's only four more hours until Derek comes home, and he can talk to his husband again.

Derek comes home, almost an hour later, after picking up, Spencer's favorite dinner, from this little Mexican restaurant just outside of town.  
Spencer springs up from the couch, when he hears Derek come into the house, "Derek" he calls, smiling a bit when he sees his husband.  
Derek smiles, "Hey pretty boy" he says, setting his things down.  
Spencer goes into the kitchen, smiling at Derek, wrapping his arms around his waist, "I love you" he says.  
Derek smiles, "I love you too" he says, hugging Spencer back.  
Spencer presses a kiss to Derek's lips, "I love you' he mumbles against Derek's lips.  
Derek smiles, "I love you too pretty boy" he says, "I brought you your favorite dinner" he says softly.  
"You did?" Spencer smiles.  
"Yep, complete with your favorite Mexican tortilla soup" he grins.  
"Oh Derek."  
Derek smiles, as he begins to unpack the dinner that he had bought, just for Spencer.

Spencer takes a slight step back, "What is that?" he asks, "is that-"  
Spencer doesn't finish his sentence, before he hurries off into the bathroom. Spencer leans over the toilet, as he vomits, he sighs, kneeling down in front of the toilet.  
Spencer sighs, running his fingers through his hair.  
"Spence, are you alright?" Derek calls, as he follows after Spencer.  
Spencer flushes the toilet, "I'm fine Derek" he says.  
"you're still sick" he says sadly.  
"No" he says, "I'm not, it was just the smell of those onions" he frowns, "I didn't even smell anything" he says.  
Spencer looks up at Derek, "You didn't smell that?" he asks.  
Derek shakes his head.  
Spencer sighs, picking himself up from the floor, "honestly Derek, it was just the onions" he says, "I'm going to brush my teeth" he mumbles.

Derek takes a spoon, making sure to spoon away all of the onions for Spencer.

After dinner, Spencer goes upstairs, to take a shower, Spencer sighs, as he leans his head back, under the water, as he washes his hair.

Almost an hour later Spencer steps out from the shower, grabbing a towel, wrapping it around himself.

Spencer goes downstairs, curling up next to Derek, wrapping a blanket around himself, "What are you watching?" he asks curiously.  
"just the history channel" he says.  
Spencer nods, scooting closer to Derek.  
"Come here" Derek says softly.  
Spencer clings onto his blanket, as he crawls onto Derek's lap, resting his head on his husband's chest. Derek wraps his arms around Spencer's waist, holding him close.  
"You know I love you Spencer."  
Spencer nods, "I love you too" he says.  
Derek presses a kiss to Spencer's forehead.  
"Can I go back to work tomorrow?" he asks.  
"We'll see, if you're still sick in the morning or not" he says.  
Spencer sighs, not what he wanted to hear.  
"Spencer, I'd rather have you healthy, than having you work yourself sick" he says.  
Spencer nods, "I just want to go back to work" he says.  
"When you're feeling better" he says.  
"I feel fine," he says.  
"Okay, Spencer, we'll see in the morning" he says softly.  
"Okay" Spencer says, cuddling into Derek's body.  
Derek presses a kiss to Spencer's hair, holding him close to his body.

Spencer falls asleep, on Derek's lap, cuddled close against his husband's body. Derek carries Spencer into their bedroom, because let's face it, Spencer is lighter than air, and just too adorable when he's asleep. Derek lays Spencer down in bed, tugging the blankets over his body, before he changes out of his clothes, and crawls into bed beside Spencer, "Love you pretty boy" he says softly, before he too falls asleep, right next to his husband.

Derek woke up in the dark, to the sound of Spencer vomiting. Derek sighs, gently rubbing his eyes, as he gets up from bed, to see if Spencer was alright. Spencer leans over the toilet, coughing as he clears his throat, before he flushes the toilet.  
Derek gently rubs his hand over Spencer's back, "okay pretty boy?"  
Spencer nods, leaning into Derek's touch.  
"Let's get you back to bed" he says softly.  
Spencer only nods, leaning against Drew, as he takes him back to bed. Spencer falls back asleep almost as soon as he settles into bed. Derek sighs, feeling upset, that Spencer wasn't feeling well, and he couldn't help him. Derek goes back to bed, though he doesn't get much more sleep, a couple of hours later the alarm is going off.  
Spencer mumbles, turning over cuddling into Derek's body.  
Derek wraps his arms around Spencer's body, gently running his fingers through his husband's hair.  
"How are you feeling Spencer?" Derek asks, as he turns off the Alarm on the nightstand.  
Spencer sighs, "sick" he mumbles, moving away from Derek, hurrying into the bathroom, leaning over the toilet, as he vomits, once more.

Derek sighs, "Spence?"  
Spencer comes back to bed a few minutes later, curling up on the bed, "I don't feel well Derek" he mumbles.  
"What's wrong baby?" he asks, wrapping his arms around Spencer's body.  
"don't feel good" he mumbles.  
"I'll call the doctor, and make you an appointment" he says softly.  
Spencer just nods, not wanting to argue when he didn't even feel okay.  
"Go on back to sleep Spence" he says softly, "I'm right here."  
Spencer nods, cuddling closer to Derek, as he closes his eyes.  
Derek stays with Spencer, for a few minutes, pressing a kiss to his hair, before he gets up, to shower for work.  
Derek makes a doctors appointment, for Spencer, for this afternoon. Derek makes Spencer's favorite soup for him, along with some tea, he leaves Spencer a note, saying that he had made him a doctors appointment, for four this afternoon.  
"I love you Spencer" he says, pressing a kiss to his sleeping husband's forehead, before he leaves for work.

Spencer wakes up a few hours later, he goes into the living room, reading the note that Derek had left for him, he smiles, seeing that Derek had took the time to make him soup.  
After Spencer has some soup, he pours himself some tea, and goes upstairs to shower, for his appointment that Derek had made.  
Spencer steps out of the shower, drying himself off, as he walks into the bedroom, taking a sip of his tea, before he goes to the dresser, pulling on a pair of boxers. Spencer takes another drink of his tea.

"Well, hello there"  
Spencer blushes, turning around, seeing Derek standing in the doorway, "What're you doing?" he asks, quickly setting his tea down.  
Derek smiles, "I came to take you to the doctor" he says.  
"what are you doing standing there" he mumbles, pulling on a pair of pants, "watching me."  
Derek smiles, "just watching you."  
Spencer blushes, quickly finding a shirt, pulling it on, before he turns back, looking at Derek.  
"You feeling okay?" Derek asks.  
Spencer nods, "better right now" he says softly, "had some soup" he smiles, "Thank you for making me my favorite soup."  
Derek smiles, "Anything for my princess."  
Spencer sticks his tongue out at Derek, "I love you" he smiles.  
"I love you too Spence" he says softly.  
Spencer wraps his arms around Derek's waist, smiling at his husband. Derek smiles, holding Spencer close to his body, "C'mon, lets get you to the doctor" he says softly.  
Spencer nods, "alright."

Spencer sighs, "I hate needles Derek" he mumbles.  
"I know baby, but it'll be over in a minute" he says, "They only want one more vial" he says.  
Spencer nods, "Promise to hold my hand?"  
Derek nods, "of course," he says, reaching for Spencer's hand.

Spencer tenses up, when he sees a nurse come back.  
Derek holds Spencer's hand, the entire time they take his blood, just like he promised.  
Spencer sits quietly, holding onto Derek's hand, as they wait for his doctor to come in, and tell us why Spencer had been feeling sick for the past few days.  
Spencer sighs, "It doesn't take that long run a blood test" he mumbles.  
"Spence, be patient" he says, "we'll know in a few minutes" he says softly.  
Spencer doesn't say anything else, just holds Derek's hand.

The doctor comes back, "Well, we know what's been going on, with you Dr. Reid" he says, "we've run several tests, just to make sure, and I have a bit of surprising news for you."  
Spencer nods, squeezing Derek's hand, as he waits for the doctor to tell him.  
"it appears that you're pregnant Spencer" he says.  
Spencer drops Derek's hand, staring at the doctor in disbelief.  
"I'm sorry, what?" he asks.  
"How can Spencer be pregnant?" Derek asks.  
"Well, the blood tests show that there is a genetic mutation on his x chromosome, allowing Spencer to both conceive, and carry a child" he says, looking at the pair.  
Spencer stares, "That's not possible" he says, "I can't be pregnant" he says.  
The doctor nods, "we did the pregnancy test three times" he says, "you are pregnant" he says.

Spencer sits on the bed, staring down at his feet, he hadn't even noticed Derek had come into the room.  
"How you doing?" Derek asks, sitting down on the bed next to Spencer.  
Spencer sighs, "just say it already" he mumbles.  
Derek looks at Spencer, feeling confused, "What?" he asks.  
Spencer sighs, "just say when, and I'll sign the divorce papers" he says.  
"Divorce?" Derek asks shocked, "Who said anything about a divorce?"  
"I'm a freak" he says, "I'm broken, you don't want me" he says, "no one does, so just give me the papers, and I'll be sure to sign them" he mumbles.  
"Spencer, you're not a freak" he says.  
"Damnit Derek, I'm fucking pregnant" he says, "you heard the doctor, I'm a mutant!"  
Derek frowns, "You're not a mutant Spencer."  
"I'm fucking pregnant" he says, "Pregnant Derek!"  
Derek nods, "You're pregnant, with my baby" he says, "and I do still want you" he says.  
Spencer glares at Derek, "No matter how many times you call me your princess, it doesn't change the fact that I'm not a woman" he says, "Women get pregnant Derek" he says, "I'm not a woman, this isn't natural!"  
"What's so unnatural about it?" he asks.  
"Oh I don't know Derek, how about the fact that I'm pregnant!"  
"What's unnatural about pregnancy?" he asks.  
"The fact that I'm a man" he says.  
"We had sex" he says, "that's how you got pregnant" he says, "Sex can lead to pregnancy, I see nothing unnatural about this."  
"I'm pregnant" he says again, staring at his husband.  
Derek nods, "I don't mind" he says softly.  
Spencer rolls his eyes, "You know nothing about pregnancy" he says.  
Derek shakes his head, "but I'm willing to find out with you" he says softly.  
Spencer crosses his arms over his chest, "Okay Derek" he snaps.  
"I know you're not a woman" he says, "and I know you're pregnant" he says, "I don't want a divorce" he says, "I love you Spencer Reid" he says, "and I want this baby" he says, looking at his husband, "but most of all I want you" he says, "I want you even now, that you're pregnant" he says, "I don't care about anything else, I just care about you" he says.  
Spencer sighs, "I'm so scared" he says, wrapping his arms around Derek's waist, burying his face into his husband's chest.  
"Don't be scared" he says softly, wrapping his arms around Spencer's body, holding him close, "I promise I will take care of you" he says, "I will make sure that you, and our baby are perfectly fine," he says, "I love you Spencer."  
"I love you too" Spencer mumbles into Derek's chest, clinging onto his body.

"I'll make you a nice warm bath" Derek says, pressing a kiss to Spencer's forehead.  
"With bubbles?" Spencer asks, looking up at Derek.  
Derek smiles, "and oils" he says softly."  
"Okay" Spencer mumbles.  
Derek presses a kiss to Spencer's forehead, before he gets up, to run a bath for Spencer.  
Spencer sighs, laying back on the bed, he feels really over whelmed after this afternoon.  
Derek walks into the bedroom a few minutes later, "Your bath is ready" he says softly.  
Spencer sits up on the bed, "Thank you Derek" he says softly.  
"I'll bring you some tea" he says softly, knowing how Spencer likes to have some tea while he has a bath.  
Spencer nods, going into the bathroom, stripping himself of unnecessary clothes, as he steps into the bath tub, sitting down in the warm water, letting himself relax a bit.

Derek returns a few minutes later, with a cup of tea for Spencer.  
Spencer takes the tea from Derek, "Thank you" he says softly.  
"You're welcome" he says softly, sitting down on the edge of the tub.  
Spencer takes a few sips of his tea, setting his cup on the edge of the tub.  
"I'll scrub your back for you" Derek says.  
Spencer nods, leaning forward some, as he stares down at the bubbles in the water.  
Derek presses a kiss to Spencer's hair, reaching underneath the sink, bringing out a basket.  
Spencer smiles, "I love the bath basket" he says.  
Derek smiles, "I know" he says, "you love your sisal sponge, and your loofah."  
"honey vanilla shampoo?" he asks.  
Derek nods, "of course."  
"and the lily soap?" he asks.  
"Yes," Derek says, "and the lavender oils, and lotions" he says softly.  
Spencer smiles, "I love you."  
"I know how to take care of my princess" he smiles.  
"I love you" he says again.  
"I love you too Spence" he says, "lean forward some" he says softly.  
Spencer does as he's told, leaning forward a bit, as Derek dips the sponge into the water, pouring some lily soap onto the sponge, as he gently massages Spencer's back.  
"Feels good" Spencer mumbles.  
Derek just smiles, as he continues to wash Spencer's back.

"Derek, I'm going to be getting fat" Spencer says, looking at Derek, who was currently massaging Spencer's foot, with some lavender oils.  
Derek looks up at Spencer, "I don't care" he says, "how you look doesn't change the way that I feel about you" he says.  
Spencer sighs, "Alright" he mumbles.  
Derek sighs, gently setting Spencer's foot back into the water, Spencer looks at Derek, "lotions?" he asks.  
Derek nods, pulling the plug out of the bath, letting the water run out, as he grabs a towel from the rack, opening it up, as Spencer stands up from the bath. Derek wraps the towel around Spencer's body.  
"Thank you" Spencer says.  
Derek nods, keeping an arm around Spencer's waist, so that he doesn't slip.  
Spencer dries himself off, going into the bedroom, pulling on a pair of boxers, as he waits for Derek to bring the lotion he promised.  
Derek comes into the bedroom a moment later, sitting down on the bed, pressing a kiss to Spencer's lips, "let me get your back" he says softly.  
Spencer turns slightly, smiling a bit when he feels Derek massaging his back with the lotion.

"The best bath ever" Spencer mumbles, laying down on the bed.  
Derek smiles, as he puts the cap back on the lotion, setting it on the nightstand, "does that mean you're nice and sleepy, and ready for bed?" he nods, "Just about" he says softly, "just need my comfy pajamas, and I'll be all set."  
Derek smiles, getting up, and bringing Spencer a pair of pajamas.  
Spencer smiles, a thank you as he gets dressed. Derek quietly undresses, down to his boxers, as he climbs into bed next to Spencer.

Spencer wakes up in the morning, cuddling into Derek's body, when the alarm goes off. Derek turns off the alarm, gently wrapping his arms around Spencer's body, squeezing gently.  
"Morning" Spencer mumbles.  
"Good morning pretty boy" he says, pressing a kiss to Spencer's forehead.  
Spencer sighs, rolling out of bed, going into the bathroom, leaning over the toilet, as he vomits. He groans kneeling down in front of the toilet, as he throws up.  
"you okay Spence?" Derek asks, walking into the bathroom.  
Spencer nods, as he brushes his teeth.  
"I'm going to get into the shower," he says softly, "Are you going to have breakfast before work?" he asks.  
Spencer nods, "do you want-wait, you're going to let me go to work?"  
Derek nods, "you're not really sick" he says.  
"I get to go to work?" Spencer asks again.  
Derek nods, "Now go get breakfast" he says softly, pressing a kiss to Spencer's forehead.  
"I love you" Spencer smiles.  
"I love you too Spencer."  
Spencer smiles, pressing a kiss to Derek's lips, before he goes off to make some breakfast.

After Spencer makes some eggs and toast for breakfast, he makes himself some coffee, taking it upstairs with him, while he gets dressed. Spencer buttons up his shirt, fixing his tie in the mirror before he pulls on a sweater vest, looking at himself in the mirror, as he tucks his shirt in.  
Spencer jumps slightly, when he sees Derek come out of the bathroom, completely naked.  
"Derek" he mumbles, turning around.  
Derek smiles, "What?" he asks, walking across the room.  
Spencer blushes hating how Derek was doing this to him on purpose.  
"I have to go" he mumbles, grabbing his coffee from the nightstand, before going downstairs. While he waits for Derek to get dressed, so that they can go to work.

Spencer sits at his desk, sipping on his coffee, as he reads over some case files.  
Derek looks over, "Spence" he says.  
"Yes?" Spencer answers, not looking up from his papers.  
"isn't that like your third cup of coffee?" he asks.  
Spencer nods, "Or fourth, I don't really remember" he says, glancing up at Derek, wondering why he was asking about his coffee intake.  
"Spencer, you can't drink that much coffee" he says.  
Spencer frowns, "I know, I really need to use the restroom now" he says, excusing himself from his desk.

Derek sighs, getting up a minute later, going after Spencer.  
Spencer gently runs his fingers through his hair, as he comes out of the bathroom, he gasps when he sees Derek there.  
"Derek!" he mumbles, pushing him back.  
"Hey."  
"Stop," he says, "Sneaking up on me like that."  
"I'm sorry baby" he says, "I didn't mean to scare you" he says, wrapping his arms around Spencer's waist.  
Spencer sighs, hugging Derek back for a moment, "Okay, you can let go now" he says, after Derek doesn't let him go.  
Derek sighs, letting go of Spencer, "Seriously Spence, you can't keep drinking coffee like this" he says.  
"I always have like four cups of coffee" he says.  
"I know, but you really need to cut back on the coffee" he says.  
"Why?" Spencer frowns.  
Derek looks at Spencer, "You know why" he says.  
"Derek, don't try to control what I do," he says.  
"I'm not Spencer, but even you know it's not okay for you to drink that much coffee" he says.  
Spencer rolls his eyes, "I need coffee Derek."  
"four cups of coffee Spence" he says.  
Spencer sighs, "Derek, leave me alone" he mumbles, brushing past Derek, as he goes back to the office.

Spencer sits curled up on the couch, blanket draped over his legs, while he reads a book. Derek is next to him, watching TV, the TV doesn't bother Spencer, while he reads, they're just both doing their own thing.  
Spencer sighs, setting his book down, looking over at Derek.  
"What's up pretty boy?" he asks looking at Spencer.  
"nothing, I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind warming me up one of those brownies, with some ice cream on top" he smiles.  
"Cravings already?" Derek teases.  
Spencer frowns, "it's not a craving" he insists, "I'm just a little hungry" he says.  
Derek smiles, "I'm sorry babe, you ate the last one last night" he says, "I'll get some more stuff, from the store tomorrow, and make some more for you" he says softly.  
Spencer nods, "Alright" he says, turning back to his book.  
Spencer sighs, "Do you have some gum or something?" he asks.  
Derek looks at Spencer, "What?"  
Spencer sighs, "I need something to do with my mouth" he says.  
Derek looks at Spencer, not really knowing how he should respond to that.  
"how about a blow job?" he says, "I could blow you, or you could blow me" he suggest.  
Spencer sighs, "that's not really what I had in mind, Derek" he mumbles, "we shouldn't even be having sex right now" he says.  
"We shouldn't be having sex?" Derek questions, "Why shouldn't we be having sex?" he asks.  
"Having sex is what caused the situation" he mumbles.  
"Situation?" Derek questions, "Spencer, I thought we talked about this."  
Spencer nods, "I'm just not in the mood to have sex, with you" he says, looking back down at his book.  
"Okay, we don't have to" Derek says, turning back to the TV, wondering just what Spencer was trying to say to him.  
Spencer doesn't say anything, just reads his book a little longer, before he gets up, setting his book aside, taking his blanket with him, as he goes upstairs.  
Derek watches as Spencer leaves the room wondering if he'd done something wrong.

Derek goes upstairs about half an hour later, he walks in on Spencer, finishing up a phone call. He undresses out of his clothes, as climbs into bed, next to Spencer.  
"Who was that?" he asks curiously.  
"Just talking to my mom, while I waited for you to come to bed" he says softly, setting his phone onto the nightstand.  
Derek nods, "alright" he says.  
Spencer looks over at Derek, waiting for him to look at him.  
"Spence?" Derek asks, wondering why he was looking at him.  
"Cuddles now?" he pouts.  
Derek laughs lightly, "Come over here" he smiles.  
Spencer cuddles close against Derek's body, wrapping his arms around his husband's waist. Derek wraps his arms around Spencer's body, gently running his fingers through his hair.  
"you have that doctors appointment tomorrow morning" Derek says softly.  
Spencer nods, "I just wish I didn't have to drive all the way to DC."  
"I could go with you, if you want" he says.  
Spencer shakes his head, "That's okay, I'll be fine" he says.  
"Okay" Derek nods.  
Spencer looks up at his husband, "Derek, I'm sorry" he says.  
"What're you talking about Spence?" he asks.  
"I didn't mean what I said earlier" he says, "I'm sorry that I said it."  
"Don't be silly" Derek says.  
"No, I'm sorry" Spencer insists, "I didn't mean to hurt you, well I did" he says, "but that was wrong of me, and I'm really sorry Derek."  
"I know you were just trying to make me mad at you" he says, "It's okay Spencer" he says, "It's okay" he says softly, "I love you."  
"I love you too" Spencer says cuddling closer to Derek.  
Derek presses a kiss to Spencer's forehead, holding him close.  
"Derek, I didn't mean what I said," Spencer says, crawling into Derek's lap, straddling his hips, "I do want to have sex with you" he says.  
"You do?" Derek asks looking curiously at Spencer, as he begins to touch him.  
Spencer nods, running his hands over Derek's chest, "I was embarrassed" he mumbles, taking his hands away, not looking at Derek anymore.  
"Spence, I thought we talked about this" he says softly.  
Spencer nods, "I just didn't know if you still wanted me," he mumbles, "now."  
"now, that you're pregnant?"  
Spencer nods, looking down.  
"I want you, pregnant, or not" he says, "I want you, no matter what, I want you, because I love you" he says.  
Spencer nods, "I love you so much."  
"Don't be afraid to ask for something, that you want" Derek says, "if you want something, Spence, all you have to do is ask" he says, "we talked about this."  
Spencer nods, 'I just didn't know-" he stops himself, "Okay Derek" he says , looking back at his husband.

"I do want to have sex with you" Spencer says, looking at Derek.  
"is that so?" Derek asks, looking at Spencer.  
Spencer nods, running his hands over Derek's stomach, feeling at his muscles, "I to feel you," he says, running his fingers over Derek's chest, "inside me" he mumbles, brushing his thumb over Derek's nipples.  
"Spence" Derek gasps, arching into Spencer's touch.  
Spencer takes his hands away, as he strips his shirt off, "I want you, Derek" he says, looking down at his husband.  
Derek nods, placing his hands on Spencer's hips, trailing his hands up Spencer's body.  
Spencer leans down, pressing his lips against Derek's kissing him softly, as he touches at Derek's stomach muscles.  
Derek gently pushes down Spencer's pants, nibbling on Spencer's lower lip. Spencer lifts his hips, letting Derek take his pants off. Derek tugs down Spencer's underwear, pulling them off, tossing them aside, leaving his husband naked.  
Spencer breaths quickly, reaching for Derek's boxers, pushing them down off his hips, pulling them off. Spencer takes a moment to take in the sight of his husband's naked body. Spencer quickly reaches for the bedside table, sifting through it's contents until he finds what he's looking for.

"Want to ride you Der" Spencer breaths, "I want you."  
Derek groans, "god Spence, yes."  
Spencer quickly pops the top on the bottle of lube, pouring some onto his hand. Spencer takes Derek's cock into his hand stroking him slowly.  
Derek groans, "Mmm Spence" he moans softly.  
Spencer strokes Derek a few more times, before he takes his hand away, wiping his hand on the bed sheets.  
Spencer kneels on either side of Derek's hips, taking a breath, as he lowers himself down onto Derek's cock, a low moan escaping his lips.  
"Derek" Spencer moans giving himself a moment to get used to feeling.  
"Spence, you feel so good" Derek mumbles, gripping onto his husband's hips.  
"Fuck" Spencer swears as he begins to move, picking his hips up, dropping them back down, "oh god Derek!"

Derek groans, thrusting his hips slightly, " god Spence, you're so amazing" he breaths.  
Spencer rocks his hips forward, "oh Derek" he moans, picking his hips up, dropping them back down, "fuck" he cries, throwing his head back.  
"Fuck Spence," Derek moans, thrusting his hips forward.  
"Oh Derek!" Spencer cries, as Derek's cock brushes against his prostate.  
Spencer picks up his hips, dropping them back down, rocking his hips forward, "Derek" he breaths, as he rocks his hips forward, picking up his hips, dropping them back down, "Derek!"  
"Spencer" Derek groans, "fuck, Spence" he moans, snapping his hips forward.  
"Derek!" Spencer moans loudly, rocking his hips forward, "oh god Derek" he groans, "Fuck."  
"Spencer" Derek moans, "fuck, so good" he breaths, thrusting his hips forward., "god Spencer."

Spencer picks up his hips, dropping them back down, "Derek!" he cries, as Derek hits Spencer's prostate, "fuck Derek," he groans, "fuck!"  
Derek snaps his hips forward, as Spencer rocks his hips back, "oh fuck" Derek groans, "god Spence!"  
"I'm going to come" he breaths, dropping his hips down, "So close Der" he mumbles, rocking his hips against Derek's.  
"fuck Spence," Derek moans, "so good" he breaths.  
Spencer reaches town, taking his cock into his hand stroking himself quickly, as he rocks his hips against Derek's, "close Der" he mumbles.  
Derek grips onto Spencer's hips, thrusting his hips forward, "come for me Spence."  
Spencer moans loudly, "Fuck Derek" he cries as he comes, "oh god Derek" he calls as he spills over his hand, rocking hard against Derek , as he rides out his orgasm.  
"fuck Spence" Derek groans, as he comes, spilling over inside his husband, "oh god Spencer!"

Spencer pulls off of Derek, laying down onto the bed, next to Derek, cuddling close against his body.  
Derek wraps his arms around Spencer's body, holding him close to him.  
"So amazing" Spencer mumbles, resting his head on Derek's chest.  
"was so good baby" Derek says, pressing a kiss to Spencer's forehead.

Spencer nods, shifting slightly, pressing his face into the crook of Derek's neck, "Derek" he mumbles.  
"Yeah babe?" he asks, gently running his fingers through Spencer's hair.  
"Again, please?" he asks, "I want more."  
"so soon Spencer?" he's curious as to how Spencer can be ready just now.  
Spencer nods, "Just-" he groans, "Please Derek?"  
Derek nods, reaching between their bodies, taking Spencer's cock into his hand, stroking him slowly.  
Spencer groans, "Derek, stop teasing-" he mumbles.  
Derek rubs his thumb over the slit of Spencer's cock, as he strokes him slightly faster.  
"god Derek yes" he moans, thrusting his hips slightly.  
"mm baby, you're so hot" he mumbles, "Spence, you look so amazing right now" he says.  
Spencer moans, "Derek, fuck" he mumbles, "oh god!"  
"call my name Spence" he breaths, "scream it for me Spence."  
"god Derek!" he cries, "so close" he moans, "close Der."  
Derek gently nibbles on Spencer's neck, as he strokes him faster, "come for me baby" he mumbles against his skin.  
"fuck Derek!" Spencer cries, as he comes, spilling over Derek's hand.  
Derek presses a kiss to Spencer's cheek, as he wipes his hand on the sheets. Spencer sighs, breathing fast, as he comes down from his orgasm.  
"okay Spence?" Derek asks, pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
Spencer nods, "thank you" he says quietly.  
"just ask me for what you want" Derek says, pressing a kiss to Spencer's forehead.  
"I love you Derek."  
"I love you too Spencer."

Spencer comes into work about two hour later, after having his doctors appointment this morning. He walks in, sitting down at his desk, getting straight to work on his paperwork. Spencer looks up a moment, later, wondering where Derek was, he shrugs it off, figuring he was working, like they were supposed to be.  
Derek had been called into Hotch's office a few minutes before.  
"We have a case" Hotch says standing beside his desk, case file in hand.  
"What's the M.O.?" Derek asks, looking at his boss.  
"burglaries" the older man says, "one every night this week so far" he says, "Always the same things are taken, pieces of jewelry, small electronics, when he leaves he makes sure to leave something, from one of the other crimes scenes, always in a plastic bag, always on the floor, by the front entrance" he explains.  
"Burglaries?" he questions.  
Hotch nods, "Last night's turned into a homicide" he says, "either they walked in on the scene, or he came, knowing they would be home."  
Derek nods, "So you think he's escalading?" he asks.  
Hotch nods, "I do."  
"there will be more murders?" he questions.  
"I'm afraid so" he says, "You'll need a go bag" he says, "we leave for Georgia in two hours."  
Derek nods, "Alright" he says.

"Morgan" Hotch says, setting down his case file, looking at the other man.  
"Yes sir?"  
"Is there any reason, at all, that you or Reid need to stay off this case, and stay here in Quantico?" he asks, "for either Personal or professional reasons?"  
"No sir" Derek says, "Spencer was given a clean bill of health at the doctor yesterday," he says, "and our relationship has never interfered with our work before, ever" he states, "he was at the doctor this morning, he wanted a second opinion, and I'm sure they'll say the same thing" he says, "Spencer and I are both healthy, and I can assure you that our relationship will never interfere with out work" he says.  
"Talk to Reid" he says, "if he says, otherwise, you come talk to me" he says.  
"Yes sir" Derek nods, "I will talk to him" he says.  
Hotch nods, "you may use my office to talk with him, but be in the conference room in five minutes" he says.  
"Yes sir" Derek nods.  
"I will see you in the conference room in five minutes" he says.  
Derek nods, "yes sir."  
Hotch nods, before he and Morgan step outside of his office.

Spencer steps into Hotch's office with Derek, wondering what he wanted to talk about.  
"How was the doctors this morning?" Derek asks.  
"It was fine" Spencer says, "She did have a few concerns though."  
"Like what?" Derek asks, feeling worried.  
"Well she says, that this isn't her first, um, male pregnancy" he mumbles quietly.  
"That's good" he says, "but what did she say?"  
"She said that the nausea could last throughout the duration, of" he says quietly.  
"Okay" Derek says, wondering if that's all.  
"She says if the nausea doesn't subside, she can prescribe anti nausea medications." he says.  
"okay" he says.  
"She also says, that she's going to prescribe some, um, hormone pills" he mumbles.  
"Why do you need those? He asks curiously.  
"Um," Spencer blushes, "Can we talk about this at home?" he asks, looking down at the floor, "Please Derek."  
Derek can see how uncomfortable Spencer is right now, "Just tell me that none of this requires you to stay home, and not travel, and work" he says.  
"She says I'm clear for travel, " he says, "but she wants me to take other medicine to help, um, the baby" he mumbles, "grow normally, and at the right pace" he says, "She suggests I take prenatal vitamins, along with prescriptions, to better the chances of a normal, um, pregnancy" he says quietly.  
Derek nods, "We'll talk at home" he says.  
"Okay" Spencer says, not exactly meeting Derek's eyes.  
"C'mon, we got a case" he says softly.  
Spencer nods, "Okay" he says, turning to leave, he can't help but feel nervous and uncomfortable about this whole thing.

After being briefed on the current case, Derek stops off at the pharmacy, to pick up Spencer's medications, while Spencer goes home, to shower, and get ready to get on the plane.  
Spencer gets out of the shower and gets dressed, packing a bag for himself, before he begins to pack Derek a bag, thinking how Derek does so much for him, he could at least pack him a bag of clothes for the case.  
Spencer goes downstairs, smiling when he sees Derek.  
"Hey Spence" Derek smiles.  
"Hey" Spencer says, wrapping his arms around Derek's waist, pressing a kiss to his lips.  
Derek smiles, "I got your hundred pills from the pharmacy" he says.  
Spencer laughs, "Can I have them?" he asks nervously.  
Derek nods, handing Spencer the bag of prescription pills along with the prenatal vitamins he requested.  
"Thanks" Spencer says, setting out each pill bottle onto the counter, reading each label, before opening a bottle.  
"What're you doing?" Derek asks.  
"Just going to take this" he says, wondering if he'd done something wrong.  
"I thought we were going to talk about this" he says, "is that your hormone pill?" he asks.  
"It is" he says, "and we will" he says.  
"let's talk now" Derek says, "I don't think you should be taking hormone pills" he says.  
"Derek, you don't understand, so leave me be" he says.  
"then make me understand" he says, "don't these hormone pills have like serious side effects" he says, "can't they do permanent damage" he says.  
"If not taken properly" he says, "but Derek-"  
"No, I don't want you taking these Spence" he says.  
Spencer sighs, "I wouldn't be taking them, if it wasn't necessary" he says, "they lower my hormone levels to those of a normal pregnant person, which is still high" he says, "but right now, my hormone levels are too high" he says.  
"I don't understand" he says.  
Spencer sighs, becoming frustrated, "I'm going to be getting way too emotional, and have mood swings from hell, and I'm going to want sex every four seconds, if you don't let me take this pill" he says, "do I even need to bring up this morning?" he says, "leave me be, Derek."  
"Spencer, we talked about this, I can take care of you, and your needs" he says softly.  
"Damnit Derek, I can't do my job like this" he says, "I can't do my job, if I'm all emotional, and my moods keep changing" he says, feeling frustrated.  
"I don't want you taking it" he says, "I don't think it's safe."  
Spencer sighs, "Go away Derek" he says, looking down at the floor.  
"I don't want you taking those Spencer" he says.  
"it's my body Derek" he says.  
"That's my baby" Derek counters.  
"my taking these pills have nothing to do with the baby" Spencer says, angrily, "Derek, leave me alone" he says.  
"No."  
"Derek, you have no idea what's happening to my body, I'm going through hell right now" he says, "I don't give a damn what you say, I'm taking this pill, weather you like it or not" he says, "now leave me the fuck alone!" he snaps.  
"Spencer-"  
"Seriously Derek, get the fuck away from me, right now" he says, glaring at his husband.

Spencer turns around, not caring if Derek was still there or not, he takes his pill, before setting the bottle back onto the counter, as he brushes past Derek going into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

Derek can't really say anything else, what's done is done, he just goes upstairs, to take a shower, and get ready to get on the plane. Spencer goes upstairs, to pack away his medicine in his bag. He sighs, taking his bag with him downstairs, setting it in the living room, before he goes into the kitchen, to make something to eat.

Spencer is making a sandwich when Derek comes downstairs, sitting on the couch, turning on the TV.  
"do you want a sandwich too?" Spencer asks, looking at Derek.  
"Sure" he answers.  
"Okay" Spencer says, as he begins to make another sandwich.  
Spencer brings Derek a sandwich, sitting Down next to him.  
"Thank you" Derek says, looking at Spencer.  
"You're welcome" he says, before he begins to eat his sandwich.  
Spencer finishes his sandwich a few minutes later, "I'm getting juice" he says, "do you want some?" he asks.  
"are you getting apple juice?" Derek asks.  
Spencer nods.  
"Yeah, I'll have some juice" he says .  
Spencer nods, going into the kitchen, pouring two glasses of juice , bring one to Derek.  
"Thank you Spencer" he says softly.  
Spencer nods, "you're welcome" he says, before taking a drink of his juice.  
Derek finishes his sandwich, and his juice, before going into the kitchen, to was the dishes, since Spencer made the food. Spencer finishes his juice, handing Derek the glass, as he was washing the dishes.  
"Thanks" he says, taking the glass from Spencer.  
Spencer nods, "You're welcome" he says.

"Spence" Derek calls from upstairs.  
Spencer goes upstairs, "Yes?" he asks, wondering what Derek wanted.  
"Thank you" he says, "for packing for me" he says.  
"You're welcome" he says.  
"Are you ready?" he asks.  
Spencer nods, "yes."  
"okay" he says, grabbing his bag from the bed, following Spencer downstairs.

They barely talk on the plane, Spencer sits next to Emily, and talks to her the whole time, mostly about the case, they have few theories of why the unsub would just suddenly start killing.  
When they arrive in Georgia, Hotch tells Spencer, and Emily to head to the first crime scene, to see if there was anything that stood out there.  
Morgan went with Hotch, to the latest crime scene, to see why this victim was murdered, and the others were left alive.  
When Morgan and Hotch return to the police station, Reid, is frantically searching through crime scene photos.  
"I think I know how he's targeting his victims" Reid says, looking up from his photos.  
"How?" Hotch asks, walking over to Reid.  
"I was looking at these photos, and I couldn't help but notice the similarities," he says, "So I had Garcia pull the layouts of the houses, and they're identical" he says, "every house, has the same layout" he says, "this guy had to have some knowledge of the houses, before he struck," he says, "he had to have been inside at one point" he explains, "but because all the layouts are the same, I'm thinking that he may not be able to see very well" Reid says.  
"You think he's blind?" Morgan asks, looking curiously at Reid.  
"Maybe not completely blind, but I'm thinking he has very poor eyesight, so he strikes some place he knows the feel of" he says, "maybe he lives in a house with a similar layout, if not this exact layout" Reid says, looking up at his team.  
"Get Garcia on this" Hotch says, looking at them.  
Reid nods, "I already called her" he informs.  
Hotch nods, "Good Job" he says, looking at Spencer.  
Reid nods, "Thank you sir" he says, before excusing himself from the room.

A few hours later, the team settles down, to get some rest for the night, before getting an early start tomorrow.  
Spencer sits on the bed, gently running his fingers through his hair, as he waits for Derek to come out of the bathroom, so that he can brush his teeth.  
A few moments later Derek comes out of the bathroom, sitting down on the bed. Spencer gets up, taking his toothbrush with him, as he heads into the bathroom.  
"Spencer" Derek says softly.  
Spencer looks back at Derek, "I'm just brushing my teeth" he says.  
Derek nods, "okay" he says, figuring he could talk to Spencer when he was done brushing his teeth.

Spencer comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later, crawling into bed with Derek.  
Derek sighs, "Spence, I have to talk to you."  
Spencer nods, "Alright" he says, looking over at Derek.  
Derek looks at Spencer, "Spence, I'm sorry" he says, "I shouldn't have gotten angry with you" he says, "you are completely right, I don't know what's going on with you" he admits, "I have no idea what you're going through, and I have no right to try and prevent you, from taking something that you need to help you get through this whole thing" he says, "I just," he sighs, "I want to be included" he says softly, "I love you Spence" he says, "I just" he sighs, "got upset because the thought of anything bad happening to you, scares me to death" he says, "I can't loose you Spence, I need you."  
Spencer nods, "I need you too Derek" he says, looking at his husband, "I love you so much" he says, "I promise to include you in everything, throughout this whole thing" he says.  
"I still don't understand everything, but I promise to support you one hundred percent, Spencer."  
Spencer nods, crawling over to Derek, cuddling close against his body.  
"I love you Derek" Spencer says looking at his husband.  
"I love you too Spencer" he says pressing a kiss to Spencer's forehead.  
Spencer looks at Derek, "I want a real kiss" he says.  
Derek looks at Spencer, pressing his lips firmly against his, as he kisses him.

"Derek" Spencer says, glancing away a moment.  
"What is it Spencer?" he asks.  
Spencer sighs, "Can we have make up sex now?" he asks, a deep blush creeping over his cheeks.  
"What?" Derek asks.  
"I'm sorry" Spencer apologizes immediately, "I'm sorry, I know that we said we wouldn't on cases, I just, my hormone levels are really high right now, and I look at you, and you're not wearing a shirt" he states, "I'm sorry."  
Derek looks at Spencer, not really sure how to respond to that, "Calm down Spencer" he says softly, "we will" he says, "I'll take care of you" he says, pressing his lips against Spencer's lips, kissing him softly.

* * *

*four months*

Spencer is downstairs making breakfast, while Derek is upstairs, taking a shower. Spencer makes pancakes for breakfast, because he was feeling a little more hungry than usual today. He pours himself a glass of orange juice, as he takes his prenatal vitamins, and the rest of his medication, before he sits down to eat his pancakes.

"Pancakes?" Derek asks, as he comes down the stairs.  
Spencer nods, "I left you some, if you're hungry" he says, finishing up his last few bites of pancake.  
"Thanks babe" Derek smiles, helping himself to the left over pancakes.  
Spencer presses a kiss to Derek's lips, "I love you" he says, before heading upstairs.  
"Love you too Spence."

Spencer goes upstairs, picking out something to wear to work. Spencer changes out of his pajama's putting on his shirt, buttoning up his shirt. Spencer sighs, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't make the last button fit, and now he was just getting upset. Spencer sighs, wiping at his eyes, as he tries to button the last button, on his shirt, he couldn't deny that he was getting bigger, and now it was almost obvious, that he wasn't "just gaining a healthy amount of weight" as Garcia had said the other night, when they all went out to the club after work. Spencer sighs, sitting down on the bed, as he feels a few tears fall from his eyes, he quickly wipes them away, not wanting Derek to see him upset.

"Spence" Derek calls from down the stairs.  
Spencer doesn't answer Derek, he just walks back over to the mirror, and he tries to look for another shirt, but he can't find one in a bigger size.  
"Spence" Derek says, as he comes upstairs, walking into the bedroom.  
Spencer sighs, not looking at Derek.  
"Hey" Derek smiles, walking over to Spencer, "look at there" he grins, looking at Spencer's stomach, reaching out, gently placing his hand over Spencer's protruding out slightly, Derek smiles, rubbing his hand over Spencer's stomach some, "Wow Spence" he says softly, "you look beautiful baby" he says, looking into his husband's eyes.  
Spencer sighs, looking away, "I don't" he says, "I can't fit into this shirt anymore" he says, "Derek, nothing I have fits me anymore" he says sadly.  
"Spencer, look at me" he says, gently touching Spencer's cheek. "Spencer, you look beautiful" he says, "that's okay if it doesn't fit" he says softly, "you can wear something of mine" he says, "you can wear your sweater, on top" he says, "everything will be okay" he says, "You are so beautiful Spencer" he says, pressing a kiss to Spencer's lips.  
Spencer wraps his arms tight around Derek, pressing his face into his chest. Derek wraps his arms around Spencer's body, holding him close.  
"I don't want to tell" he says quietly.  
"What?"  
"I don't want anyone to know, Derek" he says, "I'm scared, Derek."  
Derek looks at Spencer, "c'mon, let's get you something to wear" he says softly, pressing a kiss to Spencer's forehead, "do you want a white shirt?" he asks, gently unbuttoning Spencer's shirt.  
Spencer sighs, "Can I wear the purple shirt?" he asks.  
"of course" Derek says.  
Spencer sighs, "I love you" he says.  
"I love you too Spencer" he says, pressing a kiss to Spencer's lips, before he goes to the closet.  
"here you go, sweetheart" he says, taking the shirt off the hanger, handing it to Spencer.  
"Thank you" he says, taking the shirt from Derek.  
Derek presses a kiss to Spencer's cheek, "I'll make you your coffee" he says softly.  
Spencer nods, he'd only been drinking one cup of coffee a day now, he was trying to stop drinking coffee, while he was pregnant.  
"maybe you could make tea instead?" he asks, thinking he might be able to work without coffee today.  
Derek nods, "I'll get you some tea" he says softly.  
"Thank you" Spencer says, smiling at his husband.  
Derek smiles, pressing a kiss to Spencer's forehead, before he goes downstairs to make Spencer some tea.  
Spencer shrugs off his shirt, before he puts on the shirt that Derek had let him wear. Spencer pulls on a sweater, he sighs, when it fits too snug, he wants to cry again, he quietly takes off his sweater, sitting down on the bed.

"Spence?" Derek says coming upstairs a few minutes later.  
Spencer sighs, looking up at Derek, "sweater doesn't fit either' he mumbles.  
Derek reaches for Spencer's hand, gently pulling him up from the bed, he goes over to the closet, taking out a tie, "you can wear this tie" he says softly, knowing it was one of Spencer's favorites.  
Spencer takes the tie from Derek, looking at his husband.  
"need help?" he asks.  
Spencer shakes his head, before walking over to the mirror to put on his tie. Derek takes out a coat, laying it down on the bed, before he takes out a grey scarf from the closet, laying it down on the bed.  
"get dressed" Derek says softly, "your tea is almost ready."  
Spencer nods, "okay" he says quietly.  
Derek nods, going back downstairs, to finish making Spencer's tea.  
Spencer wraps his scarf around his neck, before he puts on his coat, buttoning it up some, before he goes downstairs.

"Derek" Spencer says softly, as he comes downstairs.  
"Tea is ready" he says, looking up at Spencer, handing him his cup of tea.  
"Thank you" he says, taking his tea from Derek, taking a sip, smiling some, "Have you seen my bag?" Spencer asks.  
Derek thinks a moment, before he walks into the living room, picking up Spencer's bag from the other side of the couch, "right here" he says.  
"Thanks" Spencer says setting down his tea, going to look for something in his bag, he looks thought his day planner, before looking at Derek, "I have an ultrasound tomorrow morning" he says.  
"Really?" Derek smiles, "we get to see little baby Derek?"  
Spencer laughs, "We're not naming the baby after you."  
"if it's a boy" he smiles.  
Spencer laughs, "No."

Spencer sits at his desk, drinking the last of his tea, he finds a pen, as he begins to write a few notes on a case he was almost done writing up.  
"Reid."  
Spencer looks up, seeing that his boos was standing next to his desk, "Yes sir?" he answers.  
"Yesterday, you said you wanted to talk about something" he says.  
Spencer nods, "yes sir" he says.  
"Shall we talk in my office?" Hotch says.  
Spencer nods, "Um, would it be alright if Derek, came with us?" he asks nervously.  
Hotch thinks a moment, "I take it, this is not about your work then?" he questions.  
"Um, no, not real-, no sir" Spencer says glancing down nervously.  
Hotch nods, "the two of you in my office then" he says, before walking away, giving Spencer a moment to collect himself.  
Derek looks up from his desk, looking over at Spencer, "it'll be okay" he says softly, as he gets up, from his seat.  
"Yeah" Spencer nods, picking up his files from his bag, before getting up as well, walking with Derek up to Hotch's office, sitting down, in front of their boss.  
Spencer is quiet a moment, as he looks at his boss, trying to figure out how to tell him.

"Sir, I, um" Spencer sighs softly, trying to pick the right words, "Derek, and I, um" Spencer sighs, beginning to become flustered.  
Derek reaches over, placing a hand on Spencer's knee, letting him know he was here for support.  
Spencer takes a breath, "Sir, Derek, and I are expecting a child."  
Hotch looks curiously at both boys, trying to figure out just what that meant, "I'm sorry, I don't quite follow" he says, feeling confused.  
"Um," Spencer sighs, "I wasn't feeling well, so Derek took me to the doctor," he sighs, "I'm pregnant" he says, feeling his cheek heat up.  
"Pregnant?" Hotch asks, curiously.  
"Yes sir" he says, handing the folder of medical files over to his boss.  
Agent Hotchner takes a few moment to look over the files, before handing them back to Spencer, "How far along are you?" he asks.  
"Four months, sir" Spencer answers.  
Hotch nods, "is there something that you need?" he asks wondering if Spencer needs time off before the baby is born.  
"No sir" he says, "I'm fine," he says, "I'm going to the doctor in the morning, I'll let you know if she says different" he says.  
Hotch nods, "Yes," he says, "I want to make sure you stay safe, and under doctors orders" he says.  
"yes sir" he says.  
"Alright then."  
"Thank you sir" Spencer says, getting up from his chair, walking behind Derek.  
"Reid, Morgan."  
Spencer turns back, "Yes sir?"  
"Congratulations."  
Spencer blushes, "Thank you sir" he says.  
"Thanks Hotch."

After work, Derek and Spencer go home, and cuddle on the couch, while they try to figure out what to make for dinner.  
"want spaghetti" Spencer says, looking at Derek.  
"Spaghetti, does sound good" he says.  
Spencer smiles, pressing a kiss to Derek's lips.  
Derek smiles, "Want to help?"  
Spencer blushes, "I'm terrible at cooking, I think I'll just watch you do it" he says.  
Derek laughs, "you sure?"  
Spencer nods, "love watching you" he smiles.  
Derek smiles, "Alright" he says, pressing a kiss to Spencer's lips before getting up to go make dinner.  
Spencer climbs up onto the counter, as he watches Derek boil some water for the noodles.  
Spencer sighs, "I'm hungry" he says, gently rubbing his stomach.  
Derek smiles, "We get to see, the baby tomorrow."  
Spencer nods, "It's too early to tell the sex," he says.  
Derek nods, "I'm just excited to see the little guy," he grins.  
Spencer smiles, "you really want a boy" he says.  
Derek looks at Spencer, "Doesn't everyone want a son?"  
Spencer laughs, "no, some people would like to have a daughter."  
Derek smiles, "well I want a son, so we can name him Derek jr."  
Spencer laughs, "we're not naming him after you."  
"After you then?" he questions.  
"no" Spencer says, "We're not naming the baby after me either."  
"You're no fun" Derek teases.  
Spencer laughs, "if we have a son, I want to name him something nice" he says."  
"Like what?" Derek asks, as he stirs the noodles, to keep them from sticking together.  
"I don't know," he says honestly.  
Derek smiles, "Well we have about six months to decide."

After dinner Spencer goes upstairs to take a shower, before curling up in bed, looking down at his stomach, wondering how there could even be a baby inside of him. He sighs, gently touching at his stomach, gently rubbing his hand over his swollen stomach.  
Spencer sighs, picking up the blanket from the bed, as wanders downstairs, looking at Derek a moment, before going over to him, crawling right onto his lap, completely oblivious to the work he was going over.  
"Hey there" Derek says, looking at Spencer, who's now curled up in his lap.  
Spencer sighs, burying his face into Derek's chest, clutching onto his blanket.  
"Spence" Derek says softly, wrapping his arms around Spencer's body.  
"it's inside me Derek" Spencer says sadly.  
"I know, I know honey" he says softly, "and it's so amazing" he says, pressing a kiss to Spencer's forehead, "we're going to have a baby this summer, and I am so happy."  
Spencer sighs, "will you feel it?"  
Derek, gently places his hand over Spencer's stomach, rubbing gently. Spencer sighs, leaning into Derek's body, just sitting quietly, looking at Derek.  
Spencer sighs, "sorry, I forgot to take my hormone pills at dinner" he mumbles, getting up from Derek's lap, going into the kitchen to take his medicine.  
Derek sighs, gathering his papers that Spencer had just been sitting on, setting them onto the table.  
"Spence, where are you going?" he asks, when he sees Spencer heading for the stairs.  
Spencer frowns.  
"Get over here" he says, holding his arms out for him.  
Spencer sniffles, as he climbs into Derek's lap, cuddling into his body, laying his head on Derek's shoulder. Derek wraps his arms tight around Spencer's body, holding him close.

Derek carries Spencer up to bed a few hours later, Spencer sighs, rolling over in bed, "Derek" he mumbles.  
"Yes, baby?" Derek asks, getting into bed, next to Spencer.  
"Will you feel it?" he asks, yawning.  
Derek nods, gently placing his hand over Spencer's stomach, rubbing gently.  
Spencer sighs, cuddling close to Derek's body, "I love you Derek."  
"Sleep baby" he says softly, "I love you too."

Spencer wakes up in the middle of the night, cuddling close against Derek's body. Derek mumbles, wrapping his arms around Spencer's body, holding him close while he sleeps. Spencer rests his head on Derek's pillow, cuddling close to him, as he goes back to sleep.

A few hours later the alarm goes off, Spencer groans, cuddling into Derek's body, not wanting to get up.  
Derek reaches over Spencer, turning the alarm off, as he wraps his arms around his husband, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "Morning pretty boy."  
"Morning Derek" Spencer says softly.  
Derek presses a kiss to Spencer's hair, before he gets up from bed, going into the bathroom.  
Spencer sighs, wanting Derek to come back to bed.  
Derek comes back to bed a few minutes later, pressing a kiss to Spencer's cheek, "I love you."  
"I love you too Derek" Spencer smiles.  
"Want breakfast?" he asks.  
"Pancakes and eggs" Spencer smiles.  
Derek laughs, "I don't know how you can't be sick of pancakes" he says, "You practically lived off pancakes before you moved in with me, pancakes everyday seams like it'd get boring" he teases.  
Spencer laughs, "Pancakes are easy to make, and always delicious" he smiles.  
Derek smiles, "Pancakes and eggs, it is."  
Spencer smiles, "Love you."  
"Love you too Spence" he says, before going to make breakfast for him.

Spencer gets up, going into the bathroom, he brushes his teeth, before going downstairs, watching Derek make breakfast.  
Derek glances over his shoulder, smiling when he sees Spencer, "We get to see the baby today" he smiles.  
Spencer smiles, he hadn't expected Derek to ever be so excited about this whole thing, "We do."  
Derek smiles, as he finishes up breakfast, coaxing the scrambled eggs onto their plates, before setting them on the table.  
Spencer brings down two glasses from the cupboard, "do you want apple juice or orange juice?" he asks.  
"Orange juice" Derek responds.  
Spencer nods, pouring two glasses of orange juice, bringing them over to the table, smiling as he sits down to have breakfast with Derek.

Spencer practically shovels food into his mouth, he hadn't even realized that he was so hungry until he had started eating.  
Derek smiles, "Slow down Spence, breakfast isn't going anywhere" he says.  
"I just feel so hungry right now" he says, taking a minute to swallow the food in his mouth.  
"Breakfast isn't going anywhere" Derek says, "eat slower, don't choke yourself" he says.  
Spencer nods, before he finishes his breakfast. Spencer takes his vitamins, before he goes upstairs to take a shower.

Spencer comes downstairs half hour later, laying down on the couch, while Derek went upstairs to take a shower. Spencer gets up a few minutes later, going upstairs. Spencer goes into the bathroom, sitting on the counter, "Derek" he says softly.  
"Spence?" Derek asks, feeling confused.  
"What are they going to say?" he asks, gently placing his hand over his stomach.  
"They love you no matter what," Derek says, "They're family Spencer" he says, "You can't keep this from them."  
Spencer sighs, "I don't want to" he says, "I, I'm just, scared" he says.  
Derek turns off the shower, grabbing a towel, wrapping it around himself as he steps out of the shower, "They will always love you Spence," he says softly, "They're family."  
Spencer nods, "Okay" he says, getting down off the counter, going back downstairs.

Derek goes downstairs a few minutes later, "Spence" he says walking over to the couch, sitting next to Spencer.  
Spencer brings his knees to his chest, looking at Derek.  
"Spencer, you have to talk to me" he says softly.  
"They're going to think I'm a freak" he says.  
"They won't."  
"They'll say I'm a slut" he says.  
Derek rolls his eyes, because that's ridiculous, "They wont."  
"They'll hate me."  
"Spencer, they're family, to both you, and me" he says, "I won't keep this from them" he says.  
Spencer nods, "sorry" he mumbles.  
Derek looks at Spencer, "when we told Hotch, everything was okay" he says, "Hotch doesn't treat you any different" he says, "This will be the same."  
Spencer sighs, "Penelope will be treating me like I'm going to break, and JJ will want to give me books to read, and she'll want to show me things' he says, "Emily, will want to feel it, and want me to tell her everything" he says.  
Derek looks at Spencer, "You know that they're not going to treat you any differently Spencer" he says softly, "They'll be curious, but they will not treat you any different" he says, "they are family Spencer" he says.  
Spencer sighs, "I know."  
"Don't worry pretty boy" he says softly, "Everything will be okay."  
Spencer nods, "Okay Derek."  
Derek leans over, pressing a kiss to Spencer's lips, "C'mon, let's go" he says.  
Spencer nods, getting up, to get his things together.

"Spence" Derek calls from down the stairs.  
"Yeah?" Spencer answers.  
"Do you want coffee or tea?" he asks.  
"Tea please."  
"Okay" Derek says, before going to make Spencer some tea, for the car ride to DC.  
Spencer comes downstairs a few minutes later, bundled into a coat, and scarf.  
"Is it still snowing outside?" Spencer asks, as Derek hands him a cup of tea.  
Derek shakes his head, "it stopped, but it's supposed to start again later" he says.  
Spencer nods, taking a sip of his tea, "I'm ready" he says softly.  
"Let's go see the baby" Derek smiles.  
Spencer laughs, following Derek out to the car, "so I take it you're definitely coming next month to the ultrasound next month?"  
Derek nods, "I can't wait to find out the sex."  
Spencer smiles, "I love you."  
"I love you too Spence" Derek smiles.

Spencer sighs, he hated the way the paper sounded, as he sat down, he had changed into the short gown, looking over at Derek, "Will you hold my hand?" he asks.  
Derek nods, "of course, baby" he says, moving closer to Spencer's side, taking his hand in his.  
Derek presses a kiss to the back of Spencer's hand, "I love you."  
"I love you too" Spencer says softly.  
A few minutes later the doctor comes into the room, giving Spencer a genuine smile, "Good morning Spencer" she says.  
"Good morning Dr. Edmonds" Spencer says softly.  
"I'm Dr. Edmonds" she says, looking at Derek, extending her hand.  
"This is my husband" Spencer says, smiling a little.  
"Derek Morgan" he says, reaching out to shaker her hand.  
"Pleasure to meet you" she smiles, sitting down to look over her file a moment.  
She looks up a moment later, "routine exam today" he says.  
Spencer nods, laying back on the bed, keeping a hold of Derek's hand.  
"If you could just lift your gown for me" she says, picking up her thesescope.  
Spencer does as he's asked, lifting his gown, watching as she warms the cool metal with her fingers some.  
"You've gained some weight" she comments.  
Spencer nods, "I've been eating a lot more," he says, "but I haven't gained much weight, maybe three pounds" he says.

She nods, placing the thesescope onto Spencer's stomach, listening to the heart beat of the baby, moving it around a few moments, before she sits down, "heart beat is normal" She says, as she writes a note, on Spencer's chart.  
"We'll need to have you eating more" she says, "you're still underweight" she says.  
Spencer nods, "I'll try gaining more weight" he says.  
"How are you on your caffeine intake?" she asks, "I know we talked about how you like your coffee" she says slight smile.  
Spencer smiles, "I only had one cup of coffee this week" he says, "Derek has been making me some tea instead."  
She nods, "good" she says, rolling the ultrasound machine, over turning it on, "We'll just take a quick look at the baby, then finish up the exam" she says.  
Spencer nods, "Derek, wanted to see the baby" he smiles.  
She smiles, "well, we might be able to tell the sex," she says, "but if it's not clear enough, we will be able to tell the sex, at your five month appointment, for sure" she says.

Spencer nods, leaning back as she applies the gel to Spencer's stomach, rolling the probe over his stomach, looking at the screen, a few moments.  
"here's your baby" she says, turning the screen toward the couple.  
Derek smiles, staring at the screen, looking at their baby's face.  
Spencer smiles, gently squeezing Derek's hand.  
She turns the screen back, moving the probe some more, "I think we'll have to wait a little longer" she says, "it's not quite clear enough, to be positive" she says, setting the probe down, turning off the machine, as she hands Spencer a tissue, "You can put your gown down now" she says.  
Spencer wipes his stomach clean, before he pulls his gown down.  
"if you could just remove your underwear, we'll do the internal exam, and then be all done" she says.  
Spencer nods, lifting his hips slightly as he takes off his boxers, setting them on top of the rest of his clothes, before he lies back.

Dr. Edmonds, pulls on a pair of gloves, applying a little lubrication to her fingers, "just relax" She says softly, wanting Spencer to be comfortable with this.  
Spencer nods, relaxing his body.  
"Everything feels, and looks normal" she says about five minutes later, she removes her fingers, stripping her gloves off, tossing them into the trash bin, "Does everything feel alright, Spencer?" she asks.  
Spencer nods, "nothing hurts, or aches, I haven't noticed anything different" he says.  
She nods, "Alright" she says, "I'll leave you to dress, and I'll be back in a few minutes" she smiles, before leaving the room.  
Spencer gets dressed, sitting quietly, holding onto Derek's hand, as they wait for the doctor to return.

Dr. Edmonds, returns a few minutes later, sitting down on her chair, " Everything seamed normal today, How's your stomach?" she asks.  
"aside from the stretch, and slight ache" he says.  
She nods, "should feel a stretch, and it can be a little painful at times, but it's just as your body makes room for baby" she says.  
Spencer nods, "Okay" he says.  
"do you have any concerns? Or questions?" she asks, looking at the couple.  
"No" Spencer answers.  
"Alright" she says, standing up, "Well, as long as we watch the caffeine intake, and get your weight up, I have no other concerns" she smiles.  
"Okay" Spencer says.  
"it was nice to meet you" she smiles, at Derek.  
Derek smiles, "Thank you."  
"See you in two week Spencer" she smiles.  
Spencer nods, "Thank you" he smiles.

Spencer sits at his desk, for a few hours, before he looks up, wondering where everyone else was. He felt confused, as he wondered where Derek was, along with Emily, JJ, and Rossi. Spencer gets up from his desk, going down the hall, to see if Penelope was in her office, he kind of wanted someone to talk to right now.  
"Hey Penn" Spencer says, knocking on her office door, "Penelope?" he says, opening the door some.  
"Come on in my love" She smiles, turning around to see Spencer.  
Spencer smiles, pulling up a chair, "everyone else left, I wanted some company" he says.  
"Well, I would have to say that you are in the best company" She smiles.  
Spencer smiles, "I love you."  
"Of course you do" she smiles, "it seams you also love those snacks I've been feeding you" she grins, looking down at Spencer's stomach.  
Spencer blushes, "um, yeah" he says.  
Penelope smiles, "You're such a cutie" she says.  
"Penelope" he says quietly.  
"What is it honey?" she asks.  
"Um, about my recent weight gain" he says.  
Penelope smiles, "Don't be self conscious, sweetie," she says, "You look absolutely perfect" she smiles.  
Spencer sighs, "um, eating too much, isn't why I've been gaining weight" he says.  
"What're you talking about sweetheart?" she asks.  
"I'm not really sure how to tell you this" he says.  
"You can tell me anything" She says softly.  
Spencer nods, "Penelope, I, uh," he sighs, figuring he'd just say it, "Penelope, I'm pregnant" he says, "and I'm being serious" he says.  
Penelope, stares at Spencer for a minute, "pregnant?" she asks.  
Spencer nods.  
She's quiet for a minute, "you mean, you're one of the rare people, with the condition, that allows a man to get pregnant?" She asks.  
Spencer laughs lightly, "yeah, that's me."  
"oh my god, Spencer!" she cries, "That's so great" she smiles, "little baby genius" she grins, "how far along are you?" She asks.  
"Four months" Spencer answers.  
"Have you told anyone else?" She asks.  
"Hotch knows" he says, "but we're telling everyone else today" he says.  
Penelope smiles, standing up, "give me a hug" she says.  
Spencer stands up, wrapping his arms around Penelope, giving her a hug. Penelope hugs Spencer tight, "Spencer I'm so happy for you."  
Spencer smiles, "Derek's excited" he says, "I'm more scared than anything" he says.  
Penelope looks at Spencer, "you and Derek will be great parents to our little genius" she smiles.

Spencer leaves Penelope's office a few minutes later, deciding to go back to his work. Spencer runs into Derek in the hall, smiling at him, Derek smiles, wrapping his arms around Spencer's body, giving him a hug, as he presses a kiss to Spencer's forehead.  
Spencer can't help but smile.  
"I think this is the only time I've ever seen you two show affection, to each other, in the almost seven years you've been together."  
Spencer blushes red, when he sees Emily standing off to the side.  
Derek releases Spencer from his arms, about to say something back to Emily, when Rossi walks up behind them, he smiles, "Congratulations Reid," he smiles, at Spencer, "I'm happy for you" he says.  
Spencer blushes, "Thanks" he says, watching Rossi walk into the office, he turns to Derek, "you told" he accuses.  
"You were supposed to" Derek says looking at Spencer.  
"I was going to" Spencer insists.  
Emily looks at them curiously, "guys?"  
Derek looks at Spencer, "Your turn" he says, "Tell her."  
Spencer glares at Derek a moment, before he turns to Emily, he takes a moment to breathe, "I'm pregnant" he says looking at the female agent.  
Emily looks confused, at the words, then she realizes what Agent Rossi has just said, and then she looks back at Spencer, her eyes landing on his stomach, "oh" she says, putting everything together, "Oh" he says, slight smile, "oh Spencer" she grins, reaching out, wrapping her arms around the young doctor, giving him a hug, "Spencer that's great" she says, though she doesn't know the details, she feels happy for her coworker, and friend, "a baby genius" she grins.  
Spencer blushes lightly, as he hugs Emily.  
"I'm so happy for you guys" She smiles, releasing Spencer from her grasp, "Congratulations" she says, feeling the need to hug Derek too.

Spencer looks up to see JJ walking into the hallway, "What's with all the hugging Spence?"  
Emily smiles, she wants to tell JJ, but she knows its not her place to say, she just smiles, and leaves them.  
Spencer looks at JJ a moment, "I'm pregnant" he says, looking at the blonde.  
"What?" She asks feeling confused.  
Spencer, gently places his hand over his stomach, "I'm pregnant JJ" he says softly.  
JJ stares at him a moment, watching the way Spencer places his hand on his stomach, "oh my god" she says, "Little geniuses" she grins, wrapping his arms around Spencer, hugging him tight.  
Spencer hugs JJ, a small smile tugging on his lips.  
"Congratulations" she smiles, "you guys are going to make great parents" she says, giving Derek a hug too.

When Spencer gets home, the first thing he does is go lay down on the couch, feeling really tired after work today.  
"Spence" Derek says, setting his case files down on the coffee table, "What do you want to eat?" he asks.  
Spencer thinks a few moments, "mash potatoes, chicken, the little mini hamburgers, some tomato soup, and pickles."  
Derek looks at Spencer, "Spencer" he says.  
"I'm hungry" he mumbles.  
Derek will never understand Spencer's need for strange food combinations.  
"I'll bring you some soup, while I finish up the rest of dinner" he says.  
Spencer looks at Derek, "Actually, could you put the chicken inside the mashed potatoes, and then put some soup on top" he says, "you know, like gravy," he says.  
Derek stares at Spencer a moment, "Sure thing babe" he says, before going to make dinner.  
Spencer reaches over to the table, picking up one of Derek's case files, figuring he'd help him get some of his work done. Spencer does about half of the report, before he decides to take a shower.  
"Derek, I'm going in the shower" he says.  
"Okay" Derek says, "dinner should be ready when your done" he says.

Spencer steps out of the shower half hour later, going into the bedroom to get dressed.  
"Derek" Spencer says, feeling surprised.  
Derek smiles, "just turned off the soup" he says, "Dinner is just about ready."  
Spencer smiles, pressing a kiss to Derek's cheek, "I love you" he says before he puts on a comfy pair of pajamas.  
Derek smiles, "Love you too pretty boy" he says, as he changes his clothes as well.  
Spencer and Derek go downstairs, Spencer sits at the table, as Derek bring their dinner plates over to the table, pressing a kiss to Spencer's hair, as he sits down next to his husband.  
Spencer smiles, as he begins to eat his dinner, reaching for Derek's hand underneath the table. Derek smiles, holding onto Spencer's hand, as he eats his dinner.

After dinner, Spencer sits down on the couch, finishing up one of the case files, that Derek had brought home, while Derek was upstairs in the shower.  
Derek comes downstairs, as Spencer finishes the case file, "Hey pretty boy, what're you doing?" he asks, sitting next to him on the couch.  
"finished the file, for you" he says softly, "you didn't have to do that" Derek says.  
Spencer nods, "I know" he says, "but I figured if I did, I'd get more cuddles" he smiles.  
Derek laughs, "Of course" he smiles, "go pick a movie, and we'll watch it together."  
Spencer nods, getting up to pick out a movie. Derek gets up, getting Spencer's favorite blanket, from the closet, smiling when he comes back into the room.  
"Nightmare before Christmas" Spencer grins.  
Derek smiles, taking the movie from Spencer, putting it on, before laying on the couch with his husband.  
Spencer cuddles close against Derek's body, wrapping his arms around Derek's waist, as they watch the movie together.

* * *

*six months*

Spencer wakes up in the morning, to the sounds of the alarm going off. Derek reaches over Spencer, turning the alarm off, before pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
"Good morning, Spencer."  
"Morning Derek" he says softly.  
Derek presses a gentle kiss to Spencer's lips, "What would you like for breakfast today?" he asks.  
Spencer thinks a few moments, gently rubbing his hand over his swollen stomach, "French toast, scrambled eggs, sausage, some apple cinnamon oatmeal, fruit loops, and orange juice."  
Derek nods, "bacon?" he asks.  
Spencer thinks he probably should have some bacon, to help him gain more weight, "No thanks."  
Derek nods, "Alright, I'll have your breakfast ready when you come downstairs.  
Spencer smiles, "I love you Derek."  
"I love you too Spence."

Spencer goes into the bathroom, brushing his teeth, and getting into the shower. Spencer dries off, putting on a robe, before going downstairs, to have breakfast.  
Spencer smiles, "Thank you for breakfast" he says, wrapping his arms around Derek's waist, hugging him from behind, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
Derek smiles, "you're welcome" he says softly, "go on, eat, you're cereal will be soggy" he says.  
Spencer smiles, pressing a kiss to Derek's lips, before he sits down to eat his cereal, as Derek finish making the French toast.  
Spencer eats his cereal, and oatmeal, in about five minutes, before drinking his glass of orange juice.

Derek turns around setting Spencer's plate of breakfast onto the table, slightly shocked to see that he'd finished his cereal and oatmeal, already. Derek takes away the bowls setting them in the sink, before he takes his own plate of breakfast, sitting down next to Spencer, at the table.  
Spencer gets up to pour himself some more juice, "Do you want some orange juice?" he asks.  
"Can I get some apple juice?" Derek asks.  
Spencer nods, "of course" he says before pouring Derek's glass of apple juice, setting it on the table, before he pours himself some orange juice, sitting back down next to Derek, at the table, to finish having breakfast with his husband.  
"Thank you for breakfast" Spencer says again, looking at Derek.  
"You're welcome baby" he says softly, "I love you."  
Spencer smiles, "I love you too" he says, before he eats the rest of his breakfast.  
Spencer finishes his breakfast, about ten minutes later, before he gets up to wash the dishes, Spencer always felt bad that Derek did all of the cooking. Spencer could barely cook toast, without burning the bread.  
Derek finishes breakfast a few minutes after Spencer, he sets his plate into the sink, pressing a kiss to Spencer's cheek.  
"love you pretty boy."  
Spencer smiles, "I love you too Derek."

Spencer sits down at his desk, as he begins to go over some case files. Spencer sighs, getting up from his chair, to stretch a little, when he hears someone call his name.  
"Reid."  
Spencer looks up to see his boss, "Yes sir?" he answered.  
"Can I speak with you in my office?"  
Spencer nodded, as he wondered why he could be needed in Hotch's office, "Yes sir" he says, before walking over towards Hotch's office.  
"Please, have a seat" Agent Hotchner offers.  
Spencer nods, taking a seat, in his boss's office, looking up at his superior.  
"I would like you to come with me to DC today," Hotch says, "we have someone who's just been arrested, eleven raped, and murdered women" he says, "we need to find out why he did it."  
"He confessed, but didn't say why he did it?" Spencer questions.  
Hotch nods, "He asked specifically for you" he says, looking at Reid.  
"Me?" Spencer asked, "was this a case we worked?"  
"Local PD, got him, before we were called in" he says, "He wanted to talk to you."  
Spencer frowns, confused, "Do you know his name?" he asks, wondering if he knew this guy, if that's why he was asking for him.  
"James Petterson" Hotch says, glancing at his file.  
Spencer takes a moment to think, "I don't think I know him" he says.  
"He knows you."  
Spencer nods, "When do we leave?" he asks.  
"When can you be ready?"  
"ten minutes" Spencer says softly.  
"See you in ten minutes" Hotch says, excusing Spencer from his office.  
Spencer nods, exiting Hotch's office.  
"Derek" Spencer says, as he walks over to his desk.  
"What's up pretty boy?" Derek asks, looking up at Spencer.  
"I'm going with Hotch today, to DC to talk to a suspect" he says, "I've to leave now, I just wanted to let you know" he explains.  
Derek nods, "We'll talk at home then" he says.  
Spencer nods, "Yeah" he says, before he goes off to use the restroom. Being six months pregnant, he needed to use the bathroom, a lot more than usual.

Spencer sighs, gently rubbing his stomach, as he drives back to the BAU with Hotch.  
"You okay Reid?" Hotch asks, glancing over at the young doctor.  
Spencer smiles, "I'm fine" he says softly, "just a little hungry."  
Hotch nods, "How's the baby?" he asks.  
"She's perfect" Spencer smiles, "she could start moving around any day now" he says, gently rubbing his stomach.  
Hotch nods, a slight smile on his lips, "How are you?" he asks.  
"I'm good" he says, "my doctor still says I'm underweight, but I'm good, prenatal vitamins for baby" he says softly.  
"that's good" he says, "And when the baby is born?"  
"my doctor says, that I shouldn't travel my ninth month" he says, "she says, I'll probably need about ten weeks of bed rest, after" he says, "due to the weirdness of the situation" he says.  
"Spencer, it's not weird" he says, "being pregnant is not weird" he says, "take the time you need" he says softly.  
Spencer nodded, "Thanks, Aaron."  
Both men laugh, they rarely called each other by their first names.

Later that evening, Spencer was in the kitchen, trying his hand at cooking, Derek stood close by, watching the younger man, while he cooked pasta noodles.  
"This cooking thing actually isn't that bad" Spencer says, stirring the noodles some.  
Derek chuckles, "it's just noodles, they're not that hard to make" he says.  
Spencer sticks his tongue out, "Would you make some bread?" he asks.  
Derek nods, going to cut some bread, and toast it in the oven. Derek turns around a moment later, "You going to stir the tomato sauce, anytime soon?"  
"Damn" Spencer says, reaching for his other spoon to stir the tomato sauce, "hate cooking" he mumbles.  
Derek laughs, "let me?"  
Spencer hands Derek the spoon, stepping back out of his way.  
"An IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, three doctoral degrees, two bachelors degrees, and you can't make spaghetti" he laughs, as he stirs the tomato sauce.  
Spencer sticks his tongue out, "I'm going to watch TV" he pouts.  
Derek smiles, "Love you" he calls.  
"love you too" Spencer mumbles, as he lays down on the couch, grabbing hold of a pillow, feeling like he wanted a nap now. Spencer yawns, stretching out on the couch, holding onto his pillow.  
"Are you done yet?" Spencer asks, wanting Derek to come lay with him.  
"Just about" Derek answers, before he takes the bread out of the oven.  
Spencer nods, "come lay with me" he says.  
"I thought you were hungry" Derek says.  
"I'm sleepy now" he says softly, "come lay with me."  
Derek chuckles, "In a minute" he says.  
Spencer nods, moving over some so that Derek would have room to lay with him.  
Derek comes into the living room a few minutes later, laying down on the couch next to Spencer.  
Spencer cuddles into Derek's body, wrapping his arms around his waist. Derek places his hand over Spencer's baby bump, rubbing gently. Spencer smiles, falling asleep a few minutes later, clinging onto Derek's body.

Spencer wakes up about an hour later, clinging onto Derek, "Derek?"  
"Yeah, babe?" he says softly, gently trailing his fingers through Spencer's hair.  
Spencer moves his legs, stretching his body some, "Hungry now" he says softly.  
"Lets go have dinner" Derek smiles.  
Spencer nods, "I need to go to the bathroom" he mumbles, making an attempt to get off the couch.  
Derek gets up from the couch, offering Spencer his hand. Spencer takes Derek's hand, pulling himself up from the couch. Derek presses a kiss to Spencer's forehead, before going into the kitchen to serve dinner.  
Spencer uses, the bathroom, walking out into the kitchen a few minutes later, gently rubbing his stomach, as he sits down at the table.  
"You okay Spence?" Derek asks, setting dinner on the table.  
Spencer nods, "Just a little sore" he says softly.  
Derek nods, "do you want me to get you something?" he asks.  
"No, but I would like if you rubbed my stomach some, after dinner" he smiles.  
Derek smiles, "of course pretty boy."  
Spencer smiles, "Thanks for dinner" he says softly.  
Derek, presses a kiss to Spencer's cheek, "there's still more, if you're still hungry" he says.  
Spencer nods, before beginning to eat his dinner.

Spencer sighs, as he lays back in bed, waiting for Derek to come out of the shower, and come to bed.  
"Derek" Spencer says, when he ears the shower turn off.  
"What is it?" Derek asks.  
"miss you" he sighs.  
Derek chuckles, "I'll be there in a minute" he says.  
Spencer crawls underneath the blankets, smiling when he sees Derek walk out of the bathroom. Derek pulls back the blankets, as he crawls into bed with Spencer, "Cuddles?" he asks, wondering if that's what Spencer was so anxious about.  
Spencer smiles, "I was hoping."Derek smiles, wrapping his arms around Spencer's body.  
"was hoping for some kisses too" he smiles, pressing a gentle kiss to Derek's lips.  
Derek smiles, "kisses are always available" he says, kissing Spencer's lips.  
Spencer smiles, against Derek's lips, as he kisses him back, "love you" he mumbles.  
"Love you too" Derek says, kissing Spencer once more.  
Spencer kisses Derek back, pressing his body closet to his. Derek wraps his arms around Spencer's body, as he kisses him, licking lightly at his lower lip.  
Spencer parts his lips slightly, placing his hands on Derek's hips. Derek slips his tongue past Spencer's lips, as he kisses him, gently running his fingers through Spencer's hair.

Spencer leans into Derek's touch, as he pulls away, "god you're mouth is amazing" he mumbles.  
"Should see what else I can do with it" Derek says.  
"Oh Derek" Spencer says, lunging forward, pressing their lips firmly together, as he kisses his husband.  
Derek kisses Spencer back, pulling his body closer to his.  
"Derek, please" Spencer breaths, pulling away from the kiss, "want you Derek, Please" he mumbles.  
"What do you want?" Derek asks.  
"Just, god-" he groans, kissing Derek hard on the mouth.

Derek kisses back a few moments, before pulling away, pressing his lips against Spencer's neck, kissing softly, sucking gently on the sensitive skin.  
Spencer moans softly, "oh Derek" he breaths, leaning into Derek's kiss.  
Derek sucks slightly harder on Spencer's neck, careful not to leave a mark, he knew that Spencer didn't like them.  
"Mmm, Derek" Spencer moans, "Please stop teasing" he breaths, "please Derek."  
Derek slips his hand underneath Spencer's shirt, rubbing his hand gently over his stomach, moving his hand to Spencer's chest, teasing at his nipples.  
"oh fuck Derek" Spencer moans, arching his back into Derek's touch, "Derek, please."  
Derek pulls away, tugging off Spencer's shirt, "lay down for me, sexy."

Spencer lays back down, against the bed, watching Derek as he leans down, pressing several kisses to his chest.  
"Derek" Spencer breaths, arching into his touch.  
Derek presses his lips against Spencer's nipple, licking lightly.  
"oh Derek" Spencer moans, "god Derek."  
Derek sucks gently on Spencer's nipple, as he tugs down his pajama pants.  
"oh fuck" Spencer swears, arching his body, "please Derek" he moans.  
Derek tugs down Spencer's boxers, palming at his prominent erection, moving over licking at Spencer's left nipple, sucking gently.  
"fucking feels so good" Spencer breaths, writhing beneath Derek, "god Derek, please.  
Derek pulls away, taking Spencer's cock into his hand, stroking him slowly.  
Spencer groans, "god, fuck, Derek!"  
Derek strokes Spencer slightly faster, rubbing his thumb over the slit of his cock, "how's that feel, pretty boy?"  
"Fucking good" he moans, "fuck Derek," he breaths.  
Derek moves down, on the bed, moving between Spencer's legs, taking his cock into his mouth, sucking on the head.  
Spencer groans, throwing his head back, "Fuck Derek!"  
Derek takes Spencer further into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the slit of his cock.  
"Derek, I'm there" he breaths, "Derek, I'm going to come."  
Derek presses his tongue against the underside of Spencer's cock, as he takes him all the way into his mouth, sucking him slightly faster, before he pulls off, "come for me, Spence" he mumbles, as he takes Spencer's cock into his hand, stroking him quickly.  
"Fuck, Derek!" Spencer screams, thrusting his hips forward, into Derek's hand, "god Derek!" he calls as he comes, spilling over his hand.  
Derek strokes Spencer through his orgasm, pressing a kiss against his hip bone, before he moves back up on the bed.

"oh Derek" Spencer breaths, looking over at his husband, "I hope you'll let me, return the favor" he smiles sweetly.  
Derek chuckles, "I'm all yours pretty boy, to do with what you want" he smiles.  
Spencer smiles, pushing himself up, before he gets up, walking around to Derek's side of the bed. Derek smirks, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, watching his younger husband, as he kneels down in front of him. Spencer reaches up, pulling down Derek's boxers, taking his cock into his hand, stroking him slowly.  
"Spence" Derek breaths, "Oh Spencer."  
Spencer leans down, wrapping his lips around Derek's cock, sucking gently on the tip.  
"oh fuck" Derek mumbles, his hips rocking forward, "Spence" he moans.  
Spencer takes Derek further into his mouth, pressing his tongue against the underside of Derek's cock.  
Derek groans, his hips rolling forward involuntarily, "Spencer" he moans, gently running his fingers through his hair.  
Spencer takes Derek, all the way into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the slit.  
"Fuck, Spence" Derek moans loudly, "God Spencer!"  
Spencer sucks Derek, only slightly faster, humming softly, around Derek.  
"Oh Spencer" Derek groans, "oh fuck."  
Spencer hums softly, flicking his tongue over the slit of Derek's cock, as he takes him all the way into his mouth.  
Derek rolls his hips forward, "fuck Spence!"  
Spencer presses his tongue against the underside of Derek's cock, humming softly.  
"I'm there Spence" he moans, "oh Spencer!" he cries, as he comes spilling over, into his husband's mouth.  
Spencer swallows around him, as he sucks Derek through his orgasm, before pulling off a few moments later.

Derek sighs, falling back onto the bed, feeling exhausted. Spencer climbs back onto the bed, laying on top of Derek's body, cuddling into him.  
Derek wraps his arms around Spencer's body, holding him close, "I love you Spencer."  
"I love you too Derek" Spencer says quietly.  
"goodnight my love."  
"goodnight Derek" Spencer says, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

* * *

*eight months*

Spencer sits on the couch, going over one of his last five case files, it's their day off, but Spencer wants to get as much work done as possible before he has to stop working, for his maternity leave.  
Spencer sighs, laying back onto the couch, gently rubbing his stomach, he wishes that the baby would stop kicking him so much, right now.  
"C'mon, honey, you have no idea how that feels for papa" he says, looking down at his stomach, "it doesn't feel good when you keep kicking papa, like that," he says, "It's about your nap time anyways, how about we watch a movie, together, while we wait for your daddy to come back from the market" he says, gently rubbing his stomach, "yeah, that's what we'll do" he smiles, "we'll watch Mulan together" he says, pushing himself up off the couch, to pick out the movie, and put it into the DVD player.  
Spencer sighs, laying down on the couch, to watch the movie, as he gently rubs his stomach.

About half an hour later Spencer has to get up from the couch, the baby is kicking him, and he's having false contractions. Spencer sighs, walking around the living room some, trying to stretch his back a little.  
"Hey Spence" Derek smiles, when he comes home, setting the groceries in the kitchen.  
"Hey" Spencer sighs, keeping one hand on his back, as his lower back as he walks into the kitchen to see Derek.  
"What's going on?" he asks, looking at Spencer.  
"baby keeps kicking me" he mumbles, "I keep having those damn contractions."  
Derek sighs, "Why don't you go lay down, I'll bring you some tea."  
"We were laying down" he says softly, "watching Mulan."  
"I love that movie" Derek smiles.  
Spencer laughs, "I know you do" he says.  
"I'll make you something to eat, and then run a bath for you" he says softly.  
Spencer sighs, "I don't want a bath" he says, "I want her to stop kicking me" he frowns, looking at Derek.  
"Spencer?"  
Spencer sighs, "No, Derek, baths can't fix everything" he says, feeling a few tears falling from his eyes, "I don't know why she hates me so much" he cries.  
"Baby" Derek says, wrapping his arms around his husband's body, "She doesn't hate you" he says softly, "She loves you" he says, pressing a kiss to Spencer's forehead, "her kicking you, is her way of telling you, that she loves you" he says quietly, gently rubbing Spencer's back.  
"Derek, that hurts" he says, pushing him away.  
"I'm sorry baby" he says, "C'mon now, just let me take care of you."  
"You're idea of taking care of me, is feeding me, and giving me, a bath" he mumbles, feeling upset, that Derek didn't know what he wanted.  
"Spencer" he sighs.  
"I don't feel well" he says, "I just can't understand why she hates me so much" he says sadly.  
"She doesn't hate you" Derek says firmly, "She loves you very much, she just wants to make sure you're ready for her" he says softly.  
"I am ready" he says, wiping at his eyes, "I've read all the books, and everything" he says.  
"it's not just about books Spence."  
"I know that Derek" he snaps, "I know how to take care of babies" he says, "I may not have a baby just yet, but I know how to look after them" he says.  
"Okay Spence" he says, "you and I may know that, but she just wants to make sure" he says, "she wants to know that her papa is going to be ready, for her, to hold her, and tell her he loves her."  
"I already tell her I love her, every day" he says, "I am ready for her, and I want to hold her" he says.  
"I know, Spencer, I know" he says.  
Spencer sighs, "I just want a nap" he mumbles, walking out into the living room, to lay down on the couch, still feeling upset, that the baby was still kicking him.  
Spencer sighs, wrapping his blanket around him, as he tries to sleep. Derek wishes that Spencer would talk to him, and tell him how to help him.  
About ten minutes later Spencer gets up, going upstairs, to lay down in bed, hoping he would be more comfortable. Spencer lays down in bed, gently pulling up his shirt, rubbing his hand over his swollen stomach.

"I brought you some tea" Derek says softly, setting the tea onto the nightstand.  
"Derek, will you lay here with me?" he asks.  
Derek nods, crawling into bed with his husband, "she still kicking?" he asks.  
Spencer nods, "she's been at it for hours now" he says, moving closer to Derek.  
Derek gently places his hand over Spencer's stomach, rubbing gently, "Hey baby girl" he says softly, "baby girl, you keeping papa from getting any rest, are you" he says, talking to their daughter.  
Spencer leans into Derek's touch, listening as he talks to their daughter.  
"you're such a strong little one" he smiles, "you have the kick of a professional soccer player" he says.  
Spencer sighs, leaning into Derek's body, resting his head on Derek's chest.  
"Oh, hey there baby girl" he smiles, feeling the baby kick against his own stomach, "you really do have one hell of a kick there."  
Spencer closes his eyes, cuddling close to Derek.  
"Sleep, Spence" he says, "I know you're tired."  
Spencer sighs, "Do you think you could sleep, with me pressed against you like this, while she's still kicking?"  
Derek presses a kiss to Spencer's forehead, "I love you" he says, gently rubbing his hand over Spencer's stomach.

Spencer falls asleep about twenty minutes later, with Derek rubbing his stomach, calming the baby's kicking.  
Spencer sleeps a little, waking up about two and a half hour later.  
"Derek?" he mumbles, reaching for Derek's pillow.  
"Yes, Spence?" Derek says, walking back into the bedroom.  
Spencer clutches onto Derek's pillow, turning to look at his husband, "What're you doing?" he asks.  
"Just looking at the nursery" he says, laying back in bed with Spencer.  
Spencer cuddles into Derek's body, "I'm sorry I snapped at you" he says.  
"It's okay" he says softly, "I know you didn't mean it."  
"I was cranky, I'm sorry" he says sadly.  
Derek presses a kiss to Spencer's forehead, "I love you Spencer."  
"I love you too" he says, cuddling into Derek's body.

Derek smiles, gently rubbing his hand over Spencer's pregnant belly, "What do you want to name our baby?" he asks.  
Spencer thinks for a few moments, "I don't know" he says, "What do you think we should name her?" he asks.  
"What about Kate?" he asks.  
Spencer thinks, "I don't really like Kate" he says.  
"Bryce?" he suggests.  
"no, I don't like that name" he says.  
"What are some names you like?" Derek asks.  
"Lisa" he says softly.  
"Don't like that name" Derek says softly.  
Spencer cuddles close to Derek's body, "I don't know Derek."  
"She's calmed down" he says softly, gently rubbing his hand over Spencer's stomach.  
Spencer nods, "got some sleep" he says softly, "Just afraid she'll be at it all night" he mumbles.  
"don't you have a doctors appointment, in the next few days?" he asks.  
Spencer thinks a few moments, "I think I pushed it back a week" he says.  
"Spencer" he sighs.  
"I don't want to go on bed rest, Derek."  
"you don't know that you'll be on bed rest, Spencer," he says, "You need to see the doctor" he says.  
Spencer sighs, "I know" he mumbles.  
Derek sighs, pressing a kiss to Spencer's forehead, "love you."  
"I love you too" Spencer says softly.

"Ah, Spence" Derek says, pulling away slightly, "Your nose is bleeding" he says, before getting up to get Spencer a tissue.  
Spencer sighs, "Another shirt ruined" he mumbles, taking the Kleenex from Derek, tipping his head back slightly, as he tries to stop the bleeding.  
"I'll wash it later" he says softly.  
Spencer only nods, as he applies presses to his nose, trying to stop the bleeding.  
"You okay?" Derek asks a few minutes later.  
"lightheaded" Spencer mumbles, wiping his nose, tossing the tissue into the trash bin, beside the bed.  
"take off your shirt, I'll wash some laundry" he says.  
Spencer nods, sitting up, taking off his shirt, handing it to Derek, "Thank you." he says.  
Derek nods, "I'll be right back."  
Derek returns about ten minutes later, "you okay, Spence?"  
Spencer nods, "Just trying to get up" he mumbles.  
"I'll get you a shirt" he says softly.  
"I need to use the bathroom" he says, attempting to push himself up, from the bed.  
Derek, offers Spencer his hand, gently pulling him up off the bed.  
"Thank you" Spencer says, before excusing himself, to use the bathroom.

Derek lays back down on the bed, picking up his phone from the nightstand, reading his new text message. He smiles, to himself, before he texts his sister back. Spencer steps out from the bathroom, a few minutes later, picking out a shirt from the drawer, before laying back in bed with Derek, cuddling close to his body.

Derek presses a kiss to Spencer's forehead, reaching for his phone when it vibrates on the table.  
Spencer lays his head down on Derek's chest, clinging close to his husband's body.

"Spence" he says softly, setting his phone aside.  
"Hmm?" Spencer mumbles, cuddling into his body.  
"What about Kimberly" he says softly, "I think Kimberly would be a nice name" he says.  
Spencer nods, "why Kimberly?" he asks, curiously.  
Derek laughs, "My sister just told me, that if I had been a girl, I would have been named Kimberly."  
Spencer laughs, "That's so cute" he smiles.  
Derek laughs, pressing a kiss to Spencer's cheek.  
"I do like Kimberly" he says softly, "its nice."  
Derek nods, "baby Kimberly" he says, gently rubbing his hand over Spencer's stomach.  
"Kimberly" he says softly, placing his hand over Derek's.

Spencer looks up at Derek, "hungry" he mumbles.  
"I'll make you a sandwich" he says softly.  
Spencer nods, "peanut butter, and pickles?"  
Derek nods, "of course" he says softly, "do you want to come downstairs, or would you rather eat here?"  
"want to watch tv" he says.  
"Okay" Derek says, getting up from the bed, offering Spencer his hand.  
Spencer takes Derek's hand, pulling himself up from the bed. Keeping hold of Derek's hand, as they go downstairs.  
Spencer wanders into the living room, turning on the tv, changing the channel a few times, before finding something that he liked.  
Derek comes into the living room a few minutes later, "Here you are" he says, handing Spencer a plate, with his sandwich on it.  
Spencer smiles, taking the plate from Derek, "thank you, baby."  
Derek smiles, "You're welcome" he says, sitting on the couch with Spencer.  
Spencer finishes his sandwich a few minutes later, getting up from the couch, taking his plate into the kitchen, before he grabs a blanket from the hall closet, before he goes back to the couch.  
Derek stretches his legs out, across the couch, welcoming Spencer to sit on his lap. Spencer crawls onto Derek's lap, tossing the blanket over both of them, as he lays down on top of his husband, resting his head on Derek's chest, "I love you" he says.  
"I love you too Spence" Derek says, pressing a kiss to Spencer's forehead.

The next morning, when Spencer gets up, he feels dizzy, and the alarm is giving him a headache, he just wants to go back to bed.  
"good morning" Derek says, softly, as he turns off the alarm.  
"Morning" Spencer mumbles.  
"what do you want to have for breakfast?" he asks, gently trailing his fingers though Spencer's hair.  
"I don't know" he mumbles, "I don't feel well right now."  
Derek frowns, "What's wrong?" he asks.  
"my body hurts" he says, "I feel dizzy."  
Derek presses a kiss to Spencer's forehead, "I'll bring you some aspirin, and something to eat" he says softly.  
Spencer just nods, "okay" he mumbles.  
Derek presses a kiss to Spencer's forehead, before he goes downstairs to make some tea, and breakfast for Spencer.  
Spencer sighs, sitting up in bed a few minutes later, deciding he would rather take a shower, than just lay here in bed.  
Spencer steps out from the shower, about fifteen minutes later, quickly drying himself off, leaving his hair damp, as he puts on a robe, to go downstairs and have breakfast.

"Spence?" Derek says, looking at his husband when he comes downstairs, "I thought you were going to stay in bed" he says, pouring Spencer some tea.  
Spencer sighs, "I didn't want to stay in bed" he says.  
Derek hands Spencer the cup of tea, "I'm almost done with your breakfast" he says softly.  
Spencer nods, taking the cup from Derek, sitting down to have some cereal, with his tea.  
Spencer empties the cereal box into his bowl, frowning, that it was only half full, he sets the empty box on the table, pouring himself some milk, before he begins to eat his cereal, helping himself to some toast on the table.  
"Thank you" Spencer says, when Derek places some scrambled eggs, and ham on the table.  
Derek presses a kiss to Spencer's forehead, "do you want something else?" he asks.  
"Pancakes?" he asks.  
Derek nods, "of course" he says, before beginning to mix together some pancakes, he makes them small, because Spencer likes to be able to put the whole pancake into his mouth, at once.  
About ten minutes later Derek sets a plate of pancakes on the table, before pouring two glasses of orange juice, before joining Spencer at the table to eat some breakfast. Derek helps himself to some eggs, and ham, along with some pancakes.  
"Thank you" Spencer says, looking over at Derek.  
Derek smiles, "You're welcome baby" he says, pressing a kiss to Spencer's cheek.  
Spencer smiles, before finishing his breakfast.

Spencer clears the table twenty minutes later, while Derek was taking a shower. Spencer washes the dishes, before he goes upstairs to get dressed for work.  
Derek comes out of the bathroom, smiling at his half dressed husband, he wraps his arms around Spencer's waist, hugging him from behind, placing his hand on Spencer's baby bump.  
"Derek, stop" he mumbles, "I'm too fat" he says, pushing away Derek's hands.  
"You are not fat, Spence" he says firmly.  
Spencer sighs, "okay" he says, walking over to the bed, pulling on a pair of pants.  
Derek sighs, "Spencer" he says.  
"Derek I'm tired" he says, "just forget it."  
"Spencer, you know, you can take a day to rest" he says, "it is not that big of a deal" he says, "no one expects you to work yourself sick" he says.  
"After this month, I wont be able to work, anyways" he says, "and after, the baby is born, my doctor said I need ten weeks" he says, "that's so much longer than any maternity leave, I've ever heard of" he says, "I just need to work" he says.  
Derek sighs, "Spencer, we need to talk about this" he says.  
"There's nothing to talk about" Spencer says, before he goes downstairs, leaving Derek to dress in the bedroom.

On the way to work Derek doesn't say anything to Spencer, he knows Spencer wont say anything back to him, he doesn't know what he's done wrong, except worry about his husband.  
Spencer just stares out the window, gently rubbing his stomach, because the movement, was making him feel nauseous. Spencer looks away, squeezing his eyes shut a few moments.  
"are you okay?" Derek asks, wondering if Spencer would be mad at him for worrying.  
Spencer nods, "dizzy" he says.  
Derek sighs, wanting to say something to him, but he doesn't want to start a fight, though he thinks Spencer is being stupid, for acting like he didn't care, when he so obviously was.  
"I can take you to the doctor" Derek offers.  
"I'll be fine" Spencer says.

Spencer gently runs his fingers though his hair, as he stares down at his case file, trying to concentrate, but he can't, when he keeps feeling the baby kick him, and he's having false contractions. Spencer sighs, getting up to walk around some, hoping to ease his discomfort. Spencer walks down the hall to Penelope's office, thinking talking to her would distract him.

"Hey Penn" Spencer says softly, walking into her office.  
Penelope turns around, "Hi there sweetheart" she smiles, "How's our little baby genius today?" she grins.  
"She's kicking a lot today" he mumbles, sitting down in a chair, "hard to concentrate" he says.  
Penelope leans over, pressing a kiss to Spencer's cheek, "You'll be just fine sugar" she smiles.  
Spencer nods, trying to ignore the slight pain he was feeling, as he has another contraction.  
Spencer looks away, trying to hide his discomfort, running his fingers through his hair.  
"nervous sweetheart?" she asks.  
Spencer nods, "being a parent is a scary thing" he mumbles.  
"I know you and Derek will make great parents" she smiles.  
Spencer only nods, staring hard at the wall.  
"Spencer?" she asks, looking at the younger man, "Spence, are you okay?" she asks.  
"I need Derek" he mumbles, "please get Derek" he says, feeling his eyes well with tears, "I need Derek."  
"Okay" she says, before getting up, going to get Derek from the office.  
Spencer feels tears run down his cheeks, when he feels a warm liquid run down his pant leg.  
Another minute later Penelope and Derek rush into her small office.  
"Spence, what's wrong?" he asks.  
"having contractions" he mumbles, reaching out for Derek's hand, "they're getting closer together" he says, looking up at his husband.  
Derek looks at Spencer a moment slightly shocked, he knew that having the baby early for Spencer was more of a risk, "okay, let's go" he says, "we have to go to the hospital" he says, gently pulling Spencer up from his chair.  
"Derek" he says.  
"What?"  
"I think I'm bleeding' he says quietly.  
Derek doesn't have time to think, he just holds onto Spencer's hand, "C'mon, let's go" he says.  
"Derek" he says, "it hurts too much" he frowns.  
Derek walks over to Spencer, picking him up in his arms, "let's go pretty boy" he says, pressing a kiss to Spencer's forehead, hurrying out of the room.  
Penelope grabbed her purse, running out behind the two of them, she was going to drive them to the hospital, she couldn't leave her boys alone to deal with this.

Spencer feels so scared as he sits in his hospital bed, his doctors giving him a combination of drugs, to help stop the labor, from progressing. He knows that if they can't stop the labor soon, they'll have to deliver the baby, he can't help but fear for his unborn baby's life.  
"Derek" he calls, "Derek."  
A moment later Derek comes into the room, immediately standing by Spencer's bedside, holding his hand, "right here baby" he says, "thought you were resting."  
Spencer sighs, "What's happening?" he asks.  
"they're slowing down the labor" he says softly.  
"what about the baby?" he asks.  
"She's good" he says, "her heart beat is still strong, and she's still moving around" he says.  
Spencer sighs, feeling relieved, "She's okay?" he asks.  
Derek nods, "She's okay" he says.  
Spencer nods, "am I going to be okay?" he asks quietly.  
Derek nods, "They're trying to stop the labor" he says, "You'll be fine" he says.  
"right now, Derek" he says, not liking the answer he was given.  
"they need the right combination of drugs" he sighs.  
"Derek" Spencer says.  
"Don't be scared" he says, "you'll be okay" he says.  
"I am scared" he says.  
Derek gently squeezes Spencer's hand, "don't be scared" he says, "I wont let anything happen to you" he says, "I will keep you safe."  
Spencer just nods, holding onto Derek's hand, "Derek" he says quietly.  
"I love you Spencer" he says, leaning down, pressing a kiss to his lips.  
Spencer blushes, "I love you too" he says.

About ten minutes later Dr. Edmonds comes into the room, carrying a chart in her hands, she gives a small smile to the couple.  
"Hi, there Spencer" she says.  
Spencer looks up at her, "hello Dr. Edmonds" he says.  
"it looks like you had a bit of preterm labor today" she says.  
Spencer nods, "been having contractions the past week or so" he says.  
"false contractions can be expected" she says, "you're actually my first male pregnancy where preterm labor hasn't lead to a miscarriage" she says.  
Spencer feels worried now, that wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear.  
"I'm not quite sure where to proceeded from here" she says, honestly, "I can't decide if delivering the baby early is worth the risk, or if we should continue to go full term, with the pregnancy" she says.  
"The risks of my baby" he says, "living, are about fifty-eight percent, if we deliver now" he mumbles.  
She nods, wondering how Spencer even knew that statistic.  
"if I decide to continue the pregnancy" his voice trails off.  
"I would have to insist on bed rest, for the duration of the pregnancy" she says, "and doctor visits twice a week" she says, "but if you go into labor again, before your due date, I'm not sure the baby will survive" she says honestly.  
Spencer frowns, staring down at the sheets, blinking back tears. Spencer sighs, pulling himself together, "What are the chances that I could go into preterm labor again?" he asks, looking up at her.  
She sighs, looking at her chart, "Well your vitals look good" she says, "and the baby is okay right now" she says, "I can't say for sure what the chances are, but they are definitely more increased, for you to go into labor early, after today" she says.  
"What are the risks for Spencer?" Derek asks, feeling upset that no one even seamed to care about his husband.  
"The better choice for Spencer would be to deliver" she says, looking at Derek, "if he goes into preterm labor again, I'm not sure if Spencer's body, would be able to handle it again" she says.  
Derek stares in shock for a moment, "we want to deliver the baby" he says firmly.  
Spencer stares up at Derek, "She's not ready" he says, "She can't be born yet" he says.  
"Spencer" Derek says, "it's not safe for you" he says.  
"Kimberly is not ready to be born yet" Spencer says, glaring at his husband.

Dr. Edmonds, turns around, pulling over the ultrasound machine, "I'd like to take a look at your baby" she says, looking at Spencer.  
Spencer nods, "alright" he says, laying back, lifting his gown, slightly.  
Derek steps back, having a seat on the other side of Spencer's bed, watching as Dr. Edmonds begins the ultrasound.  
Dr. Edmonds, squeezes some gel onto Spencer's stomach, before she begins the ultrasound, taking a look at their baby on the screen, "her heart beat is very good" she says softly.  
Spencer smiles slightly, as he listens to their baby's heart beat.  
"She's a little small" she says, "but you are still a little underweight, so it's to be expected" she says, "but you have gained so much weight, and I'm really proud of you Spencer" she smiles.  
Spencer blushes lightly, "I'm always hungry" he admits.  
She smiles, "your baby is perfect" she says, before finishing up the ultrasound, handing Spencer a tissue, to wipe his stomach.  
Spencer wipes his stomach clean with the Kleenex, looking at Dr. Edmonds.  
"Do you think it would be possible for me and Derek to have some time to talk about what we want to do about delivering the baby?" he asks.  
She nods, "Absolutely, take whatever time you need" she says.  
"Thank you" Spencer says.  
She nods, "I'll be in to check on you later" she says, before leaving the room, to give them some privacy.

Spencer doesn't look at Derek right away, he knows exactly what he wants to do, and he knows exactly what Derek wants him to do, he's not even sure how they're supposed to compromise about this.  
"Spence."  
Spencer looks up at Derek, waiting for him to say something else.  
Derek sighs, "I really want to keep you safe Spencer" he says.  
"I want to keep our baby safe" Spencer says.  
Derek sighs, "I'm worried about you Spencer" he says.  
"I'm fine Derek" he says.  
"but if this happens again, you might not be fine" he says, "damnit Spencer, I could loose you" he says.  
Spencer sighs, "I need to keep our baby safe" he says, "She's not ready."  
Derek sighs, "we can always have another baby" he says.  
Spencer looks away from Derek, not feeling like talking about this anymore.  
"I can't find another Spencer" he says quietly.  
Spencer looks at Derek, "you don't care about our baby" he accuses.  
"I love baby Kimberly" he says, "but I love you too" he says, "I can't live without you Spencer."  
Spencer sighs, "you're making me feel guilty for only wanting to protect our baby" he says.  
Derek looks at Spencer, "Our baby is going to be born in a hospital, she will have the best doctors" he says, "she will be okay" he says.  
"Derek, I don't want to loose the baby" he says.  
"We need to deliver the baby Spencer" he says, taking hold of his husband's hand.  
Spencer sighs, feeling tears roll down his cheeks, "please don't hate me" he says.  
"I don't hate you Spence" Derek says, gently wrapping his arms around Spencer's body, "I could never hate you baby."  
"I'm scared Derek" he says.  
"Everything will be okay" Spencer" he says, "everything will be alright."  
"Derek, you can't know that" he says sadly.  
Derek sighs, sitting back in his chair, "okay, Spencer" he says, figuring he'd just have to wait until Spencer was ready to deal with things, rationally.  
"I'm tired."  
"Sleep baby" Derek says softly, "everything's okay, now" he says, "Just sleep."  
Spencer only nods, turning over on his side, looking at Derek, a few moments, as his eyes become heavy with sleep. Spencer falls asleep a few minutes later, falling into a dreamless sleep.

Spencer wakes up a few hours later, looking around the room, feeling upset when he didn't see Derek. Spencer can't seam to help the few tears that fall down his cheeks. Spencer's not sure how long he cries for, before Derek returns, but he knows it can't be more than a few minutes, though it feels like an hour.  
Derek walks into the room, "Spencer, what's wrong?" he asks, wondering why he's crying. Derek gently wipes away Spencer's tears, as he sits next to him.  
"you weren't here" he says sadly.  
"I went to get you something to eat" he says softly, "I know you don't like hospital food" he says, "I brought you a sandwich" he says, setting the food bag on the table, in front of Spencer.  
Spencer nods, trying not to look so sad, he sighs, "I'm sorry Derek" he mumbles.  
"No baby, there's nothing to be sorry for" he says, reaching out, gently running his fingers through Spencer's hair.  
"Okay" Spencer sighs, still feeling upset.  
"go on and eat Spence" he says, "I know you're probably starving."  
Spencer nods, he was starving, he honestly couldn't remember the last time he felt this hungry, "could you get me some juice?" he asks quietly.  
"Do you want apple juice?" he asks.  
Spencer nods.  
"alright baby, I'll be right back" he says, pressing a kiss to Spencer's forehead, before he goes to get Spencer some juice.  
Spencer sighs, as he unwraps his sandwich, taking small bites.  
Derek returns a few minutes later, opening the bottle of juice for Spencer, setting it on the table.  
"Thank you" Spencer says quietly.  
"You're welcome pretty boy" he says, sitting in his chair, next to Spencer's bed.

Spencer eats quietly, taking a few sips of his apple juice, before he lays back down in bed, wishing that he couldn't, cry anymore. He hates the tears that fall from his eyes, he doesn't want to talk about this, he doesn't even want to think about it.  
Derek sighs, gently reaching over to wipe away Spencer's tears.  
Spencer turns away, laying on his side, gently rubbing his hand over his stomach, feeling Kimberly kick him, as he lays there, wishing that he didn't have to make this decision.  
Derek doesn't say anything else to Spencer, knowing he'd only upset him.

Spencer ends up falling back asleep, a few minutes later. Derek sighs, watching his sleeping husband, he wishes he knew what to do or say to make this okay, but he just doesn't know.  
Derek gently runs his fingers through Spencer's hair, whispering sweet words into his ear.  
Spencer wakes up a few hours later, leaning back into Derek's touch, "Derek" he mumbles.  
"Yeah, baby?" Derek says, gently pressing a kiss to Spencer's hair.  
"I love you" Spencer says, turning over in bed, to face Derek.  
"I love you too Spence" he says softly, "And I love our Kimberly" he says.  
Spencer blushes, "she's kicking now" he says quietly.  
Derek smiles, reaching over, placing his hand over Spencer's stomach, rubbing gently.  
Spencer smiles, as he feels Kimberly kicking against Derek's hand.  
"Derek" he says.  
Derek looks at Spencer, "yeah?"  
"I think she's ready" he says, "well, I think I'm ready" he says quietly.  
Derek doesn't say anything, trying to figure out what Spencer is trying to say.  
"I want to deliver our baby tonight" he says, "She's strong, I know she'll be okay" he says.  
Derek looks at Spencer, "Are you sure baby?" he asks.  
Spencer nods, "I can't put her in danger anymore" he says, "I want to deliver the baby" he says.  
Derek nods, "Okay" he says softly, pressing a kiss to Spencer's forehead, "I'll tell the doctor" says, before stepping outside Spencer's hospital room.

Derek returns about ten minutes later, "We'll have our baby soon" he says, "everything is going to be okay Spencer" he says.  
Spencer nods, "How soon?" he asks.  
"Three or four hours" he says, "a few tests need to be done, and they want to make sure your system is clear of anything potentially harmful to our baby" he says, "Dr. Edmonds will be here soon, she's going to deliver our baby" he says.  
Spencer nods, "will there be more needles?" he asks.  
Derek nods, "they're going to put your iv back" he says.  
"I don't want it Derek" he says, "I made them take it out, because I didn't want it" he says.  
Derek sighs, "just take the damn iv, Spencer" he says, "You're going to give birth, in a few hours," he says, "just do it for a while," he says.  
Spencer sighs, looking away, "fine."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome" Spencer says, glaring at Derek.  
Derek looks at Spencer, "don't fight with me right now" he says, "We shouldn't be fighting right now Spencer."  
"You said mean things, and pissed me off" he says.  
"you never want to let me take care of you" he says, "you're not supposed to have to do everything on your own" he says.  
Spencer sighs, "You didn't have to be mean" he says.  
"and you, don't have to be so damn stubborn all the time, princess" he says, pressing a kiss to Spencer's forehead.  
Spencer sighs, "I'm sorry" he mumbles.  
Derek shakes his head, "just let me take care of you" he says.  
"it's ten weeks Derek" he says, looking at his husband.  
"I know" he says, "but everything will be okay" he says softly.  
Spencer nods, "I just want you Derek."  
"I'm here baby" he says taking Spencer's hand in his.  
"Mhmm" Spencer mumbles, laying back in bed.  
"want to nap?" he asks.  
Spencer nods, "Just hold my hand" he says quietly.  
"I'm never letting go" he says.

Spencer falls back to sleep, waking up about two hours later, in a room full of people, he doesn't feel scared though, because Derek is still holding his hand. He looks over at Derek, "What's happening?" he asks, feeling worried.  
"Nothing yet" he says softly, "you're almost ready to deliver" he says.  
"I'm not ready?" he asks.  
"they want to see, the baby, and make sure she's still okay, then you'll be ready" he says.  
Spencer nods, looking at Derek, he wishes that everyone would stop looking at him, and touching him.  
"Hi there Spencer" Dr. Edmonds says, "we're going to just take another ultrasound, before he go ahead with the procedure" she says.  
Spencer nods, "my baby will be here soon?" he asks.  
"Within, the next hour" she says softly, "if you would just lift your gown for me"  
Spencer does as he's asked, lifting his gown, so the doctor could perform the ultrasound.  
Spencer sighs, looking over at Derek, "they gave me drugs" he accuses.  
"Just a little painkiller" he says, "so it's in your system, for after the surgery" he explains.  
Spencer sighs, he didn't want to be given drugs.

Dr. Edmonds, finishes up her ultrasound, handing Spencer a tissue, "are you feeling any sort of pressure, in your stomach, Spencer?" she asks.  
Spencer shakes his head, "No" he says.  
She nods, "I think we're ready for surgery" she says, going over to talk to one of the nurses.  
Spencer yawns, "I'm so tired Derek" he says, "Why am I so tired?" he asks.  
Derek chuckles, "it's okay" he says softly, "the next time you wake up, we'll have a daughter" he smiles.  
Spencer just nods, "you're going to be here, when I wake up, right?" he asks.  
Derek nods, "I'll be right here, I promise" he says.  
"Derek!" Spencer says frantically.  
"Spencer," he says, "Everything will be okay" he says, "You will be okay" he says, "and Kimberly will be okay" he says, "everything is just perfect."  
Spencer takes a breath, "Okay" he says.  
"I promise" he says.  
Spencer nods, "okay Derek" he says

When Spencer wakes up, the first thing he does is look around the room for Derek, a sigh of relief, when he sees him, asleep in the chair.  
"Derek" Spencer croaks, Spencer clears his throat, "Derek" he tries again, feeling upset when Derek doesn't wake up.  
Spencer squeezes his eyes shut, feeling his body ache, as he tries to move.  
"Derek" Spencer cries, feeling tears run down his cheeks.  
Derek sits up in his chair, "Spencer" he says, moving his chair a few inches closer to Spencer's bed, "baby, what's wrong?" he asks, gently wiping away Spencer's tears.  
"I'm sore" he mumbles, "my whole body hurts" he says sadly.  
"it's okay Spencer" he says pressing a kiss to Spencer's cheek, "don't cry baby, "everything is okay" he says.  
"Where's Kimberly?" is the next thing Spencer asks.  
Derek sighs, "Spencer, calm down" he says, "She's fine" he says, "Just calm down."  
"Derek, what's wrong with her?" he asks immediately.  
"Spencer, she's fine" he says, "just calm down" he says, "you're going to give yourself a panic attack."  
"What's wrong Derek?" he asks again.  
"Her lungs, just need a little more time to develop" he says, "She is okay Spencer" he says, "they just don't want to expose her to anything, right now, while her lungs develop fully" he says.  
"Where's my baby?" he asks, "Where's my baby Derek?"  
Derek sighs, "Rest" he says, "I'll take you to her later," he says, "but you need to rest" he says.  
"Derek, Where is my baby?" he asks, tears streaming down his face.

Derek takes Spencer's hand in his, holding tight, "Kimberly is fine" he says, "She's a room to herself, she's okay" he says, "she's not sick, or anything like that."  
Spencer sighs, "I want to see my baby Derek" he says.  
"I'll take you to her, in a few hours, once you've rested" he says.  
Spencer groans, "I'd get up myself if I wasn't so goddamn sore" he says.  
Derek nods, "that's why I want you to rest, before" he says.  
Spencer sighs, "I just want to know what she looks like" he says sadly.  
Derek smiles, "She looks just like her papa."  
Spencer looks at Derek, "She looks like me?" he asks.  
Derek nods, "she looks just like you" he says, "I don't know how she's mine" he say playfully.  
Spencer laughs lightly, wishing it didn't hurt so much, "she doesn't look like you at all?"  
Derek shakes his head, "She's a little mini Spencer" he smiles.  
Spencer smiles, "I be she has your many traits."  
"I bet she's a genius" he grins.  
Spencer laughs, "She's perfect, no matter what" he smiles.

It isn't until three days later, that the doctors give the okay, for Spencer and Derek to hold their baby, determining that her lungs were developed enough.  
"go on Spence, pick her up," Derek says softly.  
"I'm scared Derek" he says, hovering over the Baby's basket.  
"don't be" he says softly, "do you want to watch me?" he asks.  
Spencer nods, "yeah" he says, deciding he wasn't ready to hold Kimberly just yet.  
Derek walks over to Spencer, pressing a kiss to his cheek, before he picks up Kimberly from her basket, keeping the blanket wrapped tightly around her, "Hey there, baby girl" he smiles, cradling her in his arms, as he gently rocks her.  
Derek stands, gently rocking Kimberly, "You look just like your papa" he tells her, "I bet your smart like him too" he smiles, pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
Derek looks over at Spencer, "maybe if you sat down, You'd be more comfortable holding her" he says softly.  
Spencer nods, "Alright" he says, crawling back into his bed, reminding himself to support her head, as Derek gently passes her into his arms.  
Spencer smiles, as he looks down at the baby in his arms, "wow" he whispers, rocking her lightly, "You're so amazing" he says.  
Derek sits down, watching Spencer as he holds their daughter.  
"You're Daddy is right, you look just like me" he smiles, "You're the prettiest girl in the whole world" he says, looking down at his daughter, in his arms.  
"Spence, do you want to giver her, her bottle?" he asks.  
Spencer thinks a few moments before deciding he could do it, "yeah" he smiles.  
Derek nods, getting up to make a bottle, shaking it gently, before taking the cap off, handing Spencer the bottle.  
Spencer smiles, "Thanks" he says, before feeding Kimberly her bottle.  
Derek watches Spencer with Kimberly, unable to stop thinking, how he just loved this man, he was looking at, with everything in his being, and he loved the family he was starting with him.


End file.
